El Malfoy accidental
by nallely.casas
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Hermione está cansada de que sus amigos la dejen atrás. Tiene 30, está sola y melancólica. Sin nadie a su lado, decide tomar las cosas por sus propias manos y tener el hijo que siempre quiso. Pero el embarazo resultante es más de lo que esperaba.
1. La decisión

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Rumaan. Esta es solo una TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **Capítulo 1: La decisión**

Ginny puso el té y las galletas en la mesa. Harry había invitado a Hermione por un almuerzo temprano ese día en el Ministerio. De inmediato aceptó la propuesta, dado que la otra opción de comida que le quedaba era una pizza congelada que había comprado el fin de semana.

–No es que me esté quejando ni nada, ¿pero cuál fue la razón por la que insististe tanto con esta reunión? –preguntó Hermione.

–Tenemos una noticia que darte, y dado que no podrás ir el domingo al almuerzo con los Weasley, pensamos en decírtelo antes que todos. –dijo Harry.

–¡Estoy embarazada! –dijo Ginny emocionada.

–Oh, Ginny, que fantástico. –dijo Hermione. –¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

–Apenas tengo ocho semanas, pero ya nos conoces, siempre estamos demasiado emocionados como para guardar el secreto durante el primer trimestre.

Hermione atrapó a Ginny en un apretado abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry. En verdad estaba genuinamente emocionada por ellos, pero una parte de ella también se sintió desesperadamente triste de que Harry y Ginny tuvieran otro hijo. No era culpa de ellos que ella estuviera tan melancólica, pero no podía ver cómo evitarlo cuando continuaba viendo como sus amigos seguían añadiendo más bebés a su familia.

* * *

Después de que pasó una cantidad de tiempo decente, Hermione se excusó para ir al baño. Estaba dando todo de sí para parecer feliz y alegre sobre las noticias, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en que ese sería otro bebé que no sería suyo. Harry y Ginny ya tenían a James y Albus, así que este sería su tercer bebé.

Ginny y Harry formalizaron su relación apenas terminó la Guerra. Se comprometieron justo antes de que Ginny regresara a Hogwarts para su último año. Harry se hubiera casado con ella tan pronto terminara la escuela, pero Ginny no lo aceptó hasta que cumplió veintiún años. Ambos eran jóvenes, y Ginny no veía la razón para apresurarse. Hermione apoyó su decisión. James nació poco después de eso.

Hermione se lavó la cara y la secó con una toalla. Revisó si había señas de que había llorado un poco, pero sus ojos se veían bien: no estaban hinchados ni rojos. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación entre Ginny y Harry.

–Ese nuevo Auror que tienes en la oficina, es muy guapo. –comentó Ginny.

Hermione se detuvo y miró por la puerta. No era correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero tenía el presentimiento que era sobre ella.

Harry miró a su esposa sospechosamente.

–No puedo decir que lo he notado, ¿pero por qué es importante?

–¿No crees que sería perfecto para Hermione? Podríamos invitarlos a ambos a cenar y ver a donde los lleva eso. –sugirió Ginny.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Cuándo dejaran de molestar con esto a Hermione, Molly y tú? Ella encontrará a alguien a su tiempo; déjala ser.

Ginny suspiró.

–No se está volviendo más joven, Harry, y tal vez no lo admita, pero se siente sola. Pensé que iba a llorar cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de nuevo. No está haciendo ningún esfuerzo por salir con alguien.

–Estamos hablando de Hermione y ella es testaruda. Entre más la presiones para conocer a alguien, más se cerrará a la idea. Además, ella es diferente. La mayoría de los chicos no entienden eso. Sólo piensan que ella es mandona y una sabelotodo. Y muchos de ellos están intimidados por el rol prominente que ella jugó en la guerra. Ella necesita a alguien con confianza, que no tenga miedo de dejarla ser ella misma.

Hermione estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Harry; claro que no iba a responder a la constante presión sobre su vida amorosa. Harry en verdad la conocía muy bien, pero no pudo evitar sentirse más deprimida que antes de haberse ido al baño. También se sintió triste de no haber engañado a sus amigos. No estaba molesta con ellos por tener otro hijo. Ella estaba feliz de que estuvieran tan contentos, pero ella también quería estar en la misma posición.

* * *

Hermione se detuvo afuera de la clínica De Braun en Suiza e intentó tranquilizar a las mariposas en su estómago. Tenía veinte minutos antes de su cita, pero estaba nerviosa. Una parte de ella le decía que corriera y que no tomara semejante decisión, pero la otra parte de ella, la que la había empujado a esta situación, le gritaba que entrara a la clínica y lo hiciera.

Esa era la razón por la cual Hermione Granger estaba parada afuera de la discreta entrada de la mejor clínica de fertilidad de Europa.

No había sentido a su reloj biológico sonar hasta que cumplió treinta. Había algo en ese número que le daba miedo. Recordaba pensar de niña que tener treinta era ser una anciana. Cuando tenía veinte, los treinta se veían muy lejanos. Siendo joven y sin preocupaciones, y poco después de haber salido de Hogwarts son excelentes calificaciones, hizo una lista sobre todo lo que haría cuando tuviera 30. Claro que su carrera tenía el puesto más alto en la lista. Había predicho que sería la Jefa del Departamento de Ley Mágica para cuando tuviera treinta. Eso aún no se cumplía del todo, pero era ampliamente conocido que Hermione era la primera opción una vez que se reemplaza al Jefe actual. Revisando mentalmente la lista, recordó que también había puesto "esposa" y "madre" ahí también. No estaban tan altos como "carrera", pero ahí estaban.

Hermione encontró la lista unas semanas después de haber cumplido 30, cuando se mudó a un lugar más grande. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que quería tener un hijo sin importar si tenía una pareja estable o no, pero no quería salir con un completo extraño solo para quedar embarazada. Prefería que fuera hecho oficialmente en un laboratorio estéril donde no hubiera un padre que viniera a reclamarle derechos de visitas después. Hermione quería ser mamá, pero no estaba segura de querer ser una esposa.

Así que eso fue lo que la empujó a estar parada afuera de la clínica en Suiza, jugando con las manos y debatiéndose sobre si entrar o no. Había estado a punto de irse en varias ocasiones. No estaba segura de poder continuar con esto. Los nervios estaban dándole nauseas. Era una decisión tan grande, pero también sentía que era necesaria. Caminó hacia la entrada mientras continuaba debatiéndose consigo misma sobre si entrar o no. La parte sensible de ella le sugería que regresara a casa, se sentara y se tomara una taza de té. _Esta no eres tú_ , la regaño. Su lado más temerario le recordó lo cansada que estaba de quedarse atrás. Tenía una carrera exitosa y un gran círculo de amigos, pero eso era todo. Ella era la única que no tenía pareja. Su lado temerario ganó.

Hermione tomó un gran respiro y abrió la puerta. El vestíbulo era exactamente como lo había imaginado. Los sofás color chocolate se veían caros y cómodos mientras que las paredes color crema tenían pinturas originales colgando en ellas. Había un pizarrón junto a la recepción con fotos de bebés y algunas cartas de agradecimiento. Eso le daba a la habitación un toque hogareño. Y de alguna forma eso le dio seguridad. Las fotos de los bebés sonriendo le provocaron una oleada llena de calidez. La hizo pensar en que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Hermione le hizo saber a la recepcionista que estaba ahí y se sentó a tomar la taza de té que le dieron. Ojeó algunos de los periódicos y revistas que estaban ahí e intentó no reír ante lo ordinario que era el proceso de espera. Era casi como si estuviera con el dentista en espera de una revisión para sus dientes en lugar de discutir el proceso de la inseminación artificial con un doctor.

* * *

La llamaron a través de su consultante, el Dr. Nicola Hedges. La inseminación artificial se había desarrollado en el mundo muggle, pero con la magia se habían hecho algunos cambios al proceso. Los sanadores que se querían especializar en esta área tenían que obtener primero el título médico muggle. Hermione se limpió sus sudorosas manos en su falda antes de ofrecerla la mano al Dr. Hedges para saludarlo.

–Señorita Granger, es un placer conocerla. –dijo el Dr. Hedges antes de indicarle el otro asiento frente a su escritorio. Hermione lo saludó y se sentó.

–Ahora, mucho de lo que discutiremos hoy será técnico, pero quiero que revise las diferentes opciones médicas que están disponibles para usted. –comenzó el Dr. Hedges. –Hay diferentes maneras de lograr un embarazo artificial. El primero, y el procedimiento más utilizado, es la Inseminación Intracervical. Este método replica la forma natural en que el semen es eyaculado por el pene durante las relaciones y es el procedimiento que recomiendo para usted. –explicó el Dr. Hedges.

Hermione no podía evitarlo, pero quería reír, la ansiedad de todo el proceso le estaba ganando. Todo le estaba siendo explicado de una manera tan técnica y directa que no podía evitar pensar en la cara de Ron si estuviera aquí. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada hacia sus notas. Tenía una pregunta que la molestaba, una que había estado presente desde que leyó sobre el procedimiento.

–Lamento interrumpirlo, Dr. Hedges, pero había escuchado que la sincronización era algo importante con este procedimiento en particular. En uno de los libros que leí, decía que sólo había un margen de 12 horas para que yo quedara embarazada.

–Bueno, es algo más complicado que eso, pero si podemos tener el momento exacto de tu óptima fertilidad, entonces obviamente las posibilidades de quedar embarazada se incrementan.

–¿Es algo que ustedes hacen? He visto algunos kits de ovulación para la casa.

–Sí, haremos unas pruebas para rastrear su ciclo menstrual.

Hermione asintió de nuevo y cambió la página de su cuaderno. El Dr. Hedges explicó otros tres métodos de inseminación artificial, pero dado que esos tenían estipulaciones más específicas y restricciones, Hermione decidió tomar la recomendación del Dr. Hedges.

Una vez que las tecnicidades salieron del camino, el Dr. Hedges guio a Hermione a través de una pequeña sala. Esto era lo que más ansias le daban. Hablar sobre el proceso estaba bien. Era clínico y algo desapegado a lo que en realidad pasaría, pero escoger a un donante de esperma sería algo difícil.

–Esta es la habitación en donde mantenemos toda la información de nuestros donadores de esperma. Como puede ver, intentamos hacer de esta experiencia lo más cómoda posible para usted. ¿Ha pensado sobre los criterios que busca en un donador de esperma?

–Sí, sé lo que estoy buscando. –respondió. Tenía una lista, y tenía la mente abierta. No buscaba las cosas superficiales como altura, color de ojos o de cabello. Ella estaba más interesada en el coeficiente intelectual y sobre las carreras. Quería lo mejor para su potencial hijo, y eso significaba buscar a alguien con un intelecto similar al suyo.

–Ofrecemos también una selección de donantes muggles. Ellos, por supuesto, también son exitosos en su propia manera.

–Oh, quiero un padre mago, de haber sido lo contrario hubiera ido a una clínica muggle. –Hermione informó al Dr. Hedges. Prefería que el padre biológico fuera otro mago. Era algo tonto, dado que eso no afectaría las habilidades mágicas del niño, pero no sabía por qué, pero se sentía más cómoda manteniendo el proceso en el Mundo Mágico.

–Okay. Bueno, entonces tome su tiempo en revisar las biografías. No presionamos a nadie durante este proceso. Puede llamar a la recepcionista en caso de que quiera café o agua, y cuando ya haya hecho su selección.

De nuevo, Hermione sintió unas inmensas ganas de reír. Era casi como si estuviera escogiendo un sofá o una cocina en lugar del padre de su hijo.

Al final, escogió a un Sanador. Pensó que complementaba bastante bien sus habilidades. Era de mediana estatura y con ojos y cabello castaño. Le agradaba ese hecho. Eso quería decir que lo más probable era que el bebé naciera con ojos y cabello castaño como ella, y, por alguna razón, eso importaba para ella. Probablemente porque pensaba en este bebé como solo de ella, incluso aunque eso fuera biológicamente imposible.

Con todo completado, Hermione estaba de vuelta en Londres. Agendó sus dos próximas citas para el siguiente mes y pasaría una semana en Suiza con el pretexto de que iría a esquiar. Eso le daría tiempo para respaldar la historia de un amorío para explicar su embarazo. No quería que nadie supiera que había recurrido a algo tan extremo como la inseminación artificial. Su familia y amigos serían bastante vocales en cuanto a su desaprobación se refiere, y después llegaría de nuevo la inevitable tarea de intentar conseguirle novio. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo el extenuante proceso de nuevo solo para que no hubiera bebé al final de ello.

* * *

Seis semanas después, Hermione estaba de vuelta en Suiza. Era la hora y estaba nerviosa.

–¿Está segura de que desea continuar con esto, Hermione? –preguntó el Dr. Hedges. –No es tarde para echarse para atrás.

–Estoy segura. –dijo firmemente, y lo estaba. De hecho, estaba un poco emocionada. Ahora sentía una enorme emoción cada que pensaba en el futuro. Había tomado una decisión que cambiaría todo para siempre, y estaba emocionada al respecto.

–Ahora, ¿si entiende que la inseminación artificial no garantiza que quede embarazada? –El Dr. Hedges preguntó. Hermione asintió. –Usamos métodos similares a los de los muggles, pero en lugar de usar medicinas muggles para aumentar las posibilidades de quedar embarazada, usamos una poción para la fertilidad, lo que es más efectivo. La poción no tendrá secuelas en el feto en caso de que conciba. Todo ha sido preparado para el procedimiento y la inseminación no tardará más de unos minutos. Sin embargo, le vamos a pedir que se quede recostada por al menos 30 minutos. Esto disminuirá los riesgos de escape del semen y aumentar las posibilidades de concebir. –le informó el Dr. Hedges.

Hermione arrugó la nariz ante esto. Estaba preparada para esto, pero escucharlo de esa manera era otra cosa. Obviamente sabía que necesitaba semen para poder quedar embarazada, pero era tan extraño. El semen sería de un extraño y sería insertado por medio de una aguja. Era todo lo opuesto a cómo se había imaginado quedar embarazada antes de tomar esta decisión.

* * *

Hermione se recostó en la camilla del hospital intentando no pensar en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en su útero. En verdad no quería ilusionarse sobre quedar embarazada a la primera. Sabía que la biología no era tan directa y que el tomaría varios intentos el poder quedar embarazada, pero no podía evitar la emoción que corría por sus venas. Si todo salía bien, entonces para este tiempo en el año siguiente, tendría un pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Ya no sería Hermione Granger, la mujer que vivía para el trabajo. Sería Hermione Granger, la mamá de la pequeña Iris Granger.

En verdad esperaba que fuera una niña, y había escogido el nombre de Iris dado que significaba "esperanza" en el lenguaje de las flores. Iris también era una diosa griega, una mensajera quien ligaba a los dioses con la humanidad. A Hermione le gustaba eso. Ella había dado mucho para que la humanidad pudiera florecer, además de que su nombre procedía también de la mitología griega.

Se frotó el vientre y mantuvo los dedos cruzados durante todos los 30 minutos. En verdad no quería pasar de nuevo por este proceso. Tampoco quería seguir inventando romances de vacaciones para justificar sus salidas. No tenía sentido para ella venir a Suiza y actuar como si no conociera a nadie, y después de un mes o dos después, confesar que no sólo había tenido un amorío, sino que además estaba embarazada debido a ello.

* * *

–¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? –preguntó Ginny mientras Hermione se movía en la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

La pobre Ginny estaba hecha polvo. Tener dos hijos activos durante los primeros meses de embarazo cuando todo lo que querías era dormir no era fácil. No ayudaba el que Harry hubiera sido promovido a Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y había comenzado a trabajar largas horas durante los fines de semana. A Ginny no le importaba. Estaba orgullosa de Harry, y ella tenía una familia grande que la ayudaba cada que lo necesitara. En este momento, James y Albus estaban quedándose con Molly, quien al menos tenía otro de sus nietos con ella dado que no toleraba tener a la Madriguera vacía.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

–Bueno, desde que regresaste de Suiza tienes toda esa emoción suprimida. –Ginny comentó.

Hermione sonrió. Obviamente no podía decir lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero era tiempo de empezar a esparcir su cuartada.

–Conocí un chico ahí.

Ginny se enderezó en la silla.

–Comienza a hablar. –le ordeno. –¡Ahora!

–Bueno, pues su nombre es Thibault y es francés, obviamente. –dijo.

–Prometedor. –comentó Ginny. –¿Cómo es?

–Era alto, moreno y guapo. –dijo Hermione en voz soñadora. Y tuvimos una fabulosa aventura.

–¿Aventura? –dijo Ginny, con decepción en su voz.

–Oh sí, no era nada serio. Pero me di cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que, bueno, tú sabes, y él estaba coqueteando conmigo con su delicioso acento francés, y una cosa llevó a la otra…

–¿Entonces no planeas verlo de nuevo? –preguntó.

–Oh no, no. En verdad no veo la necesidad de complicar las cosas con una relación a distancia en este momento.

–Oh. –dijo Ginny distraída. Hermione sabía lo que venía. Molly y Ginny la habían estado molestando por años y su amiga no la decepcionó. –Hermione, ¿Cuándo sentarás cabeza? Incluso Neville está casado.

Hermione suspiró. La cosa más molesta del Mundo Mágico era su inherente conservatismo. El matrimonio era un rigor. Era inusual para una bruja el no estar en una relación seria para los 30.

–Ginny, ya sabes que tengo planes para ser la siguiente Dumbledore. Voy a volverme vieja y me convertiré en la mejor directora de Hogwarts ha conocido. –bromeó.

Ginny rodó los ojos. Una respuesta como esa de Hermione significaba que no estaba preparada para entrar en esa conversación. Ginny no pudo evitar preocuparse. Hermione estaba comenzando a encerrarse de nuevo en su oficina.

* * *

Hermione sintió una ola de emoción recorrerla al momento en que regresó a Suiza. Había programado una cita para una prueba de embarazo una vez que su periodo se retrasó. Estaba una semana tarde, y eso jamás había pasado. Bueno, excepto de aquella vez cuando estaba buscando los Horrocruxes con Harry y Ron. En ese tiempo perdió meses de periodos debido al miedo y al estrés.

El Dr. Hedges la invitó a su oficina.

-Hermione, tenemos buenas noticias. Está embarazada.

Hermione sintió como los ojos se le llenaban con lágrimas. Le sonrió débilmente al Dr. Hedges.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo, insegura de que más decir. No podía creerlo. Había funcionado en el primer intento. Había estado aguantándose la emoción todo el mes. Se había convencido de que necesitaría más de un intento antes de que funcionara.

-Ahora, -dijo el Dr. Hedges. –Necesita contactar a su sanador de cabecera cuando regrese a casa. Ellos le aconsejarán y le ayudarán en los siguientes meses de su embarazo.

Se sentía algo perdida. Había pasado tanto tiempo enfocándose en el cómo iba a quedar embarazada, que no había pasado nada de tiempo en pensar que haría una vez que así fuera.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia entre el cuidado muggle y el mágico? –preguntó, queriendo tener toda la información básica cubierta.

El Dr. Hedges sacudió la cabeza.

-No realmente. La diferencia principal es el alivio para el dolor que se te brindará durante el parto. Obviamente San Mungo prefiere usar pociones para el dolor en lugar de epidurales o gas. Pero durante el embarazo todo será muy similar. Visitará a su partera, quien le ayudará con cualquier duda que tenga, así como para revisar los latidos del bebé y medir su estómago. Obviamente también irá al hospital para sacarse algunas ecografías.

Hermione asintió. Hasta ahorita, todo parecía bastante usual. Ella se había perdido de esto con Ginny dado que ella solía llevar a su mamá para esas cosas. No es como si Hermione la culpara. Ella también querría a Molly con ella para ayudarla. Había algo reconfortante sobre una mujer que había dado a luz siete veces y gemelos una vez.

Le agradeció al Dr. Hedges y se retiró. Se frotó el estómago.

-Hola, pequeña Iris. –susurró. –No puedo esperar a conocerte.

Hermione decidió esperar antes de decirles a sus amigos y familia que estaba embarazada. Era, probablemente, la cosa más difícil que alguna vez hizo. Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos porque estaba muy emocionada, y apenas llevaba una semana desde que se enteró. Pero también sabía que las primeras 12 semanas eran las más peligrosas en cuanto a riesgos de aborto y ella quería pasar esa etapa antes de decir algo. Hasta ahorita había logrado aguantar comprando libros sobre bebés y embarazos.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, Hermione despertó ante el insistente picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana. Se giró y de inmediato se levantó en el momento en su estómago decidió vaciar su contenido. Se sentía tan enferma. Corrió hacia el baño donde terminó vomitando. No podía decidir que era peor, toda la resequedad que quedaba en su garganta o vomitar en sí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Iris? –jadeó mientras se limpiaba la frente con una toalla.

Entonces se dirigió a la cocina para dejar entrar a la lechuza, que continuaba golpeando su ventana sin descanso.

-Ok, tranquila. ¿Acaso no has escuchado que la paciencia es una virtud? –regañó a la lechuza mientras esta entraba por la ventana y extendía las alas en molestia. Le quitó el pergamino y le dio un pedazo de pan.

 _Señorita Granger,_

 _Después de revisar nuestros registros en el laboratorio, hemos notado algunas discrepancias con su archivo y nos gustaría agendar una cita tan pronto como sea posible con usted. Si nos pudiera mandar una lista de días y horas que se acomoden con su horario, entonces organizaremos una reunión._

 _Gracias por su tiempo y cooperación._

 _Sebastian De Braun._

 _Director._

Hermione leyó la breve carta varias veces antes de digerir su contenido. El corazón le latía rápidamente mientras su mente corría con los peores escenarios. En todo lo que podía pensar era en la posibilidad de su bebé teniendo algún defecto genético que había sido heredad por medio del donador de esperma. Se puso verde por un momento antes de correr al baño y vomitar espectacularmente.

* * *

 **So, I'm back. No me pude resistir tanto tiempo y aquí estoy. Este fic lo leí hace poco en realidad y de inmediato quede enamorada. Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi. Con respecto a las actualizaciones, serán cada una o dos semanas (lo siento por eso, pero aún sigo en la universidad y ahora trabajo también). Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	2. Noticias terribles

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Rumaan. Esta es sólo una TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **Capítulo 2: Noticias terribles.**

Hermione se limpió las sudorosas manos en su pantalón. No creía haber estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida, y eso había incluido sus exámenes finales en Hogwarts. Su corazón latía desbocado, y su estómago no se había quedado quieto desde que recibió la carta. Desearía poder culpar a sus malestares matutinos, pero su creciente ansiedad sobre su próxima cita no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Los últimos dos días habían sido una pesadilla. Pasó la mayoría del tiempo creando los peores escenarios en su cabeza. Esto resultó que terminara moviéndose toda la noche en lugar de dormir, y ahora tenía unas ojeras horribles y un cabello imposible de controlar.

Abrió la puerta de la clínica y fue saludada de inmediato por la sonriente recepcionista. Hermione no podía evitar mirar hacia el pizarrón con las fotos de los bebés sonriendo. ¿Qué tal si la noticia consistía en que el bebé tuviera una horrible enfermedad genética que le impidiera terminar con su embarazo? ¿Qué tal si había alguna complicación que significaba que no podía tener más hijos? Hermione se sentía atemorizada ante el pensamiento.

En lugar de esperar en la recepción, fue escoltada de inmediato hacia la oficina del Director, lo que terminó añadiéndole más nervios a la situación. Sin embargo, supuso que ese era el protocolo a seguir en caso de algún incidente.

–Madeimoselle Granger. –dijo un alto hombre alemán, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para saludarla con la mano.

–Sr. De Braun. –respondió Hermione.

–Por favor, llámeme Sebastian. –sonrió.

Hermione sonrió y le ofreció la misma cortesía. Se sentó en la silla frente al impresionante escritorio de Sebastian y se frotó el estómago. Últimamente se había vuelto algo así como un hábito.

–Hermione, primero que nada me quiero disculpar por haberle hecho venir a la clínica después de que su tratamiento haya resultado exitoso. –comenzó Sebastian.

–Espero que disculpe mi rudeza, pero como puede imaginar, estoy bastante ansiosa. ¿Podría ir directo al grano y decirme que sucedió? –preguntó honestamente.

Sebastian la miró algo sorprendido. Probablemente tenía algún discurso preparado.

–Sí, claro. Entiendo que esto pueda ser bastante desesperante para usted. Hermione sonrió y asintió. –Desafortunadamente hubo un error en el laboratorio con las muestras de esperma. Parece que el esperma que escogió de nuestros donadores fue confundido con el de otro cliente. –explicó Sebastian.

Su reacción inicial fue una enorme sensación de alivio. Esto era algo con lo que podía lidiar. Entonces el donador que ella había escogido no sería el padre de su hijo. No era como si hubiera personas indeseables en sus libros. Cada donador de esperma era rigorosamente revisado y analizado. Tal vez el padre sería más un deportista que alguien académico. No era algo tan terrible. Al menos su hijo o hija tendría la oportunidad de montar una escoba como se debía.

–¿Es posible ver el archivo del donador de esperma que ahora tengo? –preguntó, sorprendida de lo calmada que se escuchaba. Aún seguía sintiendo retorcijones en su estómago, pero definitivamente se sentía más optimista que los últimos dos días.

Sebastian la miró algo incómodo.

–Bueno, temo decir esto, pero es aquí donde las cosas comienzan a complicarse, Hermione.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó, pensando en cuanto podría complicarse más que esto.

–Es que el esperma que fue confundido con el donador que usted había escogido, no era de un donador, sino de un potencial padre. Un padre que quiere ser parte de la vida de su hijo.

Su cabeza comenzó a girar. No podía con todo esto.

–Pero específicamente decidí en una donación de esperma porque no quería que un padre biológico formara parte de la vida de mi hijo.

Sebastian extendió los brazos.

–Y en verdad lo siento, Hermione. Todo lo que puedo hacer es regresarle su dinero y ofrecerle ponerla en contacto con un buen asesor legal.

No estaba nada complacida con esto.

–¿Está sugiriendo que el padre biológico de mi hijo buscará ponerse en contacto?

Sebastian asintió tristemente.

–Así es, Madeimoselle. Eso es precisamente lo que este cliente hará. Lo hizo bastante claro en la cita que tuve con él el día de ayer. Hasta ahorita hemos mantenido su identidad en secreto. Eso solo será revelado al otro cliente una vez que el caso llegue a la corte.

Hermione cerró los ojos en desesperación. Esto se había vuelto todo un desastre. Okay, no era algo tan malo como una enfermedad genética, pero sería un proceso legal ante la corte. Ella no había contemplado un padre en su nueva vida. Siempre fueron solo ella e Iris. Ahora, había un posible caso ante la corte para mantener alejado de su vida al padre de su bebé. Oh Merlín, un caso en la corte significaba que saldría en todas las noticias y todo mundo sabría cómo quedó embarazada. Witch Weekly, Rita Skeeter en particular, siempre trataba de regar falsos chismes sobre el Trío de Oro. Esto garantizaría un horrible artículo por parte de Skeeter.

Habría decepción por parte de Harry, Ron y Ginny. No entenderían porque había tomado esa elección cuando ella había rechazado constantemente sus intentos por intentar que saliera con sus amigos y colegas. Ginny incluso le había ofrecido presentarla con uno de sus antiguas compañeras de las Arpías de Holyhead. Hermione había rechazado esa oferta firmemente, asegurándole a su amiga que no estaba suprimiendo ninguna tendencia homosexual. Hermione se preocupaba por sus padres más que nadie más. En verdad estarían confundidos por su decisión.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta de golpe. Se giró en alerta sólo para ver a un furioso Draco Malfoy en el umbral. La recepcionista intentaba jalarlo de los brazos.

–No pude detenerlo, Monsieur De Braun.

–Monsieur Malfoy, no puede entrar así aquí. –protestó Sebastian.

–Sí, sí puedo. Me niego a ser engañado con sus débiles trivialidades referentes a la falta de ética con darme el nombre de la mujer. Es mi hijo del que estamos hablando. –dijo enojado.

Hermione gimió cuando las implicaciones de que Malfoy había dicho la golpearon. Iba a tener un bebé con Draco Malfoy. Tenía ganas de llorar. El destino le había dado una patada en el trasero.

–Monsieur Malfoy, ya se lo he explicado varias veces, que debido al contrato legal de la señorita Granger, no puedo divulgar su identidad a menos que tenga una orden específica de hacerlo. –dijo el doctor molesto.

" _¡Fantástico!"_ pensó. _"Justo acaba de hacer eso."_ Sebastian pareció darse cuenta de su error al mismo tiempo y se giró para disculparse con Hermione con una mirada de horror en su rostro. Hermione no podía molestarse con él. Malfoy estaba en la misma habitación que ella, no era como si no la fuera a reconocer. Lentamente se giró en la silla para encarar a su antiguo enemigo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy maldijo al tiempo que miraba a la mujer sentada frente al doctor. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que sus planes sobre la paternidad se hayan ido por el caño, pero ahora también resultaba que la mujer que estaba embarazada de su hijo era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. Observó a la mujer que llevaba dentro de ella al siguiente heredero de los Malfoy. No parecía haber cambiado mucho desde la escuela. Su cabello seguía siendo un desorden, y al contrario de muchas chicas, no parecía molestarse en usar maquillaje para mejorar su imagen. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo con esa expresión engreída que siempre solía reservar para los Slytherin, pero sobre todo, para él en particular.

–Si no le importa, Monsieur Malfoy, me gustaría continuar explicando la situación a la Madeimoselle Granger. Si pudiera ser tan amable de esperar en recepción, podremos discutir las opciones después. –dijo De Braun.

Draco alzó una ceja, no le gustaba seguir órdenes de nadie.

–Malfoy, que te largues. –dijo Hermione molesta.

–No necesito hablar contigo, De Braun. –dijo, ignorando por completo el comando de Granger. –Sólo asegúrate de que haya algún lugar en el que Granger y yo podamos hablar después.

–Temo decirle que necesito el permiso de la Madeimoselle Granger para eso.

Ella parecía estar encantada en negarlo, así que Draco procedió a decidir por ella.

–Granger, tú y yo tendremos esta discusión. Podemos hacerlo aquí, lejos de ojos y oídos, o te buscaré en un lugar más público.

Ella lo asesinó con la mirada, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cumpliría su amenaza.

–Okay, hablaré con Malfoy una vez que termine esta reunión. –le dijo a De Braun.

Draco asintió cortésmente a ambos ocupantes de la habitación antes de seguir a la aliviada recepcionista fuera de la oficina. La recepcionista se sentó detrás de su escritorio y continuó con su trabajo, dirigiéndole ocasionalmente miradas de desaprobación.

Suspiró. Su padre se pondría furioso y Astoria haría un gran berrinche. Frunció el ceño ante la idea de su esposa. Él estaba en este embrollo por culpa de ella.

Draco miró con desdén a la colección de revistas que había en la mesa frente a él. No se quedaría aquí tranquilo esperando a Granger. Tenía cosas que hacer. Necesitaba asegurarse de tener escenarios para cada posible situación. Esto no podía ir más lejos.

El teléfono de la recepcionista sonó. Caminó hacia él.

–Madeimoselle Granger ha terminado su reunión. –le informó.

Se puso de pie y la siguió hasta un pequeño consultorio. Apretó los labios cuando vio que Granger se había sentado detrás del escritorio. Su dura expresión le recordó a McGonagall, y sintió como si hubiera sido un alumno a punto de ser castigado. Bueno, pues no estaba dispuesto a jugar ese juego. Cerró la puerta en la cara de la recepcionista y se recargó en la puerta.

* * *

Hermione frunció el ceño al tiempo que miraba la inminente presencia de Malfoy, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. La ansiedad de la situación la golpeó de nuevo.

–Querías hablar, Malfoy. –inició, dado que el Slytherin parecía solo haber venido a asesinarla con la mirada.

Se acercó un poco más y Hermione no pudo evitar intentar protegerse el estómago.

–Ni siquiera pienses en lastimarme a mí o al bebé. –dijo en pánico.

Malfoy bufó y sacó la silla frente a ella.

–Es agradable saber qué piensas que soy un depravado.

Hermione lo miró desdeñosamente.

–Si pienso de esa forma es porque mi experiencia contigo me ha demostrado lo malo que puedes ser. Y no, no tendré un aborto. –dijo, determinada de una vez a sacar esa idea de su cabeza.

Él la ignoró completamente.

–¿Cuántas semanas tienes?

–Siete. –respondió.

–¿Tu pareja sabe que no es su bebé?

Y ahí estaba: la parte que menos deseaba explicar, especialmente a alguien que había pasado una gran parte de su vida atormentándola.

–No tengo pareja. –masculló.

Malfoy se acercó más.

–¿Qué fue eso, Granger? No pude escuchar bien.

–No tengo pareja. –gritó molesta.

Malfoy alzó las cejas.

–¿Así que no tienes pareja? ¿Entonces por qué estás en una clínica de fertilidad?

–Sólo porque no tengo a alguien en mi vida no quiere decir que no quiero un hijo.

–Así que te embarazaste por medio de una donación de esperma. –dedujo y comenzó a reír.

Hermione empujó la silla y se puso de pie.

–No tendré esta conversación contigo, Malfoy. Mi embarazo no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia.

–Oh, cálmate, Granger, y siéntate. A menos que haya escapado tu atención, el hijo que estás llevando es mío, por lo cual es mi incumbencia.

–No, no lo es. –dijo enfatizándolo. –Tal vez seas el padre biológico, pero no tendrás nada que ver con este bebé.

Draco se puso de pie y recargó los brazos en el escritorio, inclinándose amenazador hacia ella.

–Si crees que voy a salir de tu vida que criarás al heredero Malfoy por tu cuenta, entonces necesitas pensarlo de nuevo. –gruñó.

–Sólo ve y haz otro depósito de esperma y embaraza a cualquier desafortunada mujer que hayas escogido para ser la madre de tu preciado heredero. –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Hermione vio como una infinidad de emociones cruzaron por el rostro de Malfoy. Usualmente era tan cerrado y reservado que nunca sabías lo que estaba pensando, pero Hermione podía ver enojo, decepción y tristeza.

–Es un poco más complicado que eso, y no veo por qué tenga que explicarte eso a ti.

Hermione cruzó los brazos.

–Por las mismas razones que tú me diste. Tú eres el padre de mi bebé, así que creo que esto es más que complicado. Además, ¿Qué no se supone que estás casado? ¿No puedes poner otra muestra en tu esposa?

Hermione se sorprendió ante la ira que pareció inundar su rostro. ¿Había algo más en su matrimonio además de los problemas de fertilidad? Las emociones se perdieron en el siguiente instante.

–No sé qué clase de hombre creas que sea, pero de ninguna forma voy a desaparecer convenientemente sabiendo que mi hijo anda por ahí sin saber quién es su propio padre.

–¿En verdad tengo que responder eso? Fuiste un idiota monumental en Hogwarts y no creo que estés dispuesto a recibir un hijo mestizo con los brazos abiertos. –escupió. –Además, ¿no causará conflictos dentro de tu círculo social el que haya un Malfoy mestizo? La más pura de las líneas habrá terminado.

–No hace ninguna diferencia, un Malfoy mestizo ahora existe me guste o no. –dijo Malfoy.

–Nadie tiene que saberlo. Podría ser nuestro secreto. –rogó, esperando que Malfoy atesorara su herencia sobre cualquier otro bebé potencial, y si de alguna forma se encontraba con la mala suerte de su hijo se pareciera a Malfoy, ya encontraría alguna forma de explicarlo.

–¡No! No dejaré que te vayas sólo así. Quiero ver a mi hijo. –insistió.

Hermione estaba cansada y un dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a formarse. No había logrado comer mucho antes de atender a la cita; las náuseas matutinas y la ansiedad hicieron que su estómago rechazara todo menos una manzana.

–Bueno, pues no puedes. Deliberadamente usé una donación de esperma para no tener que lidiar con las complicaciones de un padre.

–No me importa. Ese es tu problema, no mío. Seré parte de la vida del bebé.

–No, no lo serás. –peleó. –Mi contrato con la clínica dicta que el donador de esperma no tiene derechos sobre el bebé.

–Pues ese es problema de la clínica y mi contrato anula ese término, Granger. –dijo Malfoy.

–Ya veremos sobre eso. –dijo molesta, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

–Espero que tengas buena asesoría legal, Granger. –dijo Malfoy detrás de ella.

La familia Malfoy había salido casi intacta después de la guerra. A pesar de que todos sabían que Lucius Malfoy había mentido acerca de estar bajo la maldición Imperius durante el primer reinado del terror de Voldemort, y que él había estado presente desde su resurrección, él y Draco evitaron ser enviados a Azkabán. El Ministerio les perdonó la humillación, para el disgusto de Hermione. Su reputación había sido empañada al menos, pasaron algunos años en la banca mientras que los que consideraban inferiores, como Hermione, subieron a la cima.

Sin embargo, con algunas donaciones y comportamientos ejemplares, Lucius una vez más volvió a los corredores del Ministerio. Draco logró colarse entre la Junta del Consejo de Hogwarts y tenía varios negocios en Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon. Era exasperante. Y ahora tendría que ir contra los Malfoy sola. No estaba segura de poder luchar cuando se sentía tan enferma y deprimida. Se apareció de vuelta en su departamento y se tiró en el sofá a llorar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto con la bruja más testaruda del mundo? Una cosa jugaba a su favor; al menos ella no estaba en una relación con nadie. Una madre soltera era más fácil de pelear que alguien con un esposo o un novio.

Gracias a la innata habilidad de los Malfoy de mantener sus vidas en extrema privacidad, nadie además de la familia inmediata de Astoria sabía de los problemas en su matrimonio. Había planeado mantenerla a su lado sólo hasta que ganara la custodia del bebé y después botarla. Los Greengrass no se quejarían dado que Draco era dueño de sus empresas, y si querían mantener su lujoso estilo de vida y su posición en la sociedad, entonces se quedarían callados.

Sin embargo, al notar lo cansada que estaba Granger, pensó que un poco de presión funcionaría para obtener lo que quería. Tal vez podría obtener la custodia completa del bebé y pagarle a ella otro tratamiento para que tuviera otro bebé después. No era como si estuviera apegada a este bebé porque era producto de una relación amorosa; después de todo, había recurrido a una donación de esperma.

Ese pensamiento dejó perplejo a Draco. No podía decir que había visto mucho de Granger o de los idiotas de sus amigos. Sabía todo lo que necesitaba de los incesantes reportes que hacia El Profeta sobre el Trío después de la guerra. Sabía que Potter se había convertido Jefe del Departamento de Aurores hace poco, mientras que Weasley, siendo el fracasado de siempre, terminó trabajando para su hermano. Sin embargo, las noticias sobre Granger habían sido escasas dado que ella mantenía un bajo perfil. Todo lo que sabía era que ella hizo algo bastante bueno en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Había escrito y hecho que aprobaran varias leyes sobre el bienestar de los elfos domésticos, lo que había hecho que su padre la maldijera por los cielos. Terminaron liberando a sus elfos domésticos y ofrecerles paga para trabajar. Ciertamente era algo que ningún Malfoy soñaría con hacer.

No es como si a Malfoy le importara, pero era extraño verla reducida a una donación de esperma para obtener el bebé que ella tanto deseaba. Bueno, pues estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que le podría negar acceso al bebé. Eso no iba a suceder. Se apareció de vuelta a la Mansión. Necesitaba hablar con su padre y organizar lo que haría después.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews! Nos leemos la siguiente semana (:**


	3. La horrible verdad

**El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la versión original a Rumaan. Esta es sólo una TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **Capítulo 3: La horrible verdad.**

Hermione no era alguien que llorara por largos periodos de tiempo. Si lo fuera, entonces jamás se hubiera recuperado de sus primeros y horribles meses en Hogwarts. Y, si su aislamiento en Hogwarts no la derrotó, entonces ciertamente no iba a dejar que las amenazas de Draco Malfoy lo hicieran. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer algo que jamás quiso hacer: decirle a sus amigos cómo fue que quedó embarazada. Oh, y decirles que estaba embarazada en primer lugar.

Se levantó del sofá y se limpió las lágrimas. Estas hormonas estaban matándola. Se sentó en el escritorio y sacó un pedazo de pergamino y su pluma. Se debatió por un breve segundo sobre si debía decirles solo a Harry y a Ginny y que ellos le dieran la noticia a Ron. Ron era muy volátil y su temperamento en cuanto a Malfoy nunca era estable, pero ambos Harry y Ron eran sus mejores amigos, y ella sabía cómo dolía ser dejado de lado. Así que les mandó una carta pidiéndoles que vinieran a cenar a su departamento mañana. Eso le daría 24 horas para preparar que les iba a decir exactamente, algo que no sería nada sencillo.

Hermione maldijo su suerte una vez más. ¿Por qué Malfoy de toda la gente? ¿No pudieron haberse equivocado con otro donador de esperma o por alguien que no quisiera pelear la custodia y que solamente dejara que la clínica le pagara otro tratamiento? No, tenía que ser el idiota más grande el padre de su hijo, alguien que no pensaba en esconder a su hijo mestizo. Se frotó la frente; tal vez Malfoy entraría en razón una vez que hablara con su padre. No podía imaginar a Lucius Malfoy feliz con la inclusión de un bebé mestizo al árbol genealógico de los Malfoy.

Hermione no podía evitar sentirse un poco curiosa sobre el porqué Malfoy estaba buscando un tratamiento de fertilidad. Siempre pensó que toda esa endogamia de los sangre pura terminaría pateándoles el trasero con el tiempo. La diversidad genética entre las brujas y magos de sangre pura era casi nula en estos días. Incluso los traidores a la sangre como los Weasley estaban emparentados con la mayoría de las familias supremacistas de sangre pura. El énfasis en mantener la línea pura no podía continuar por mucho más tiempo sin que hubiera consecuencias para los niños, y al parecer, en el caso de Malfoy, significaba que estaba teniendo problemas para concebir un hijo. Intentó no reír, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se sintió culpable después, pero en serio –Malfoy, el chico que había sido tan arrogante sobre su herencia mágica, necesitaba tecnología muggle para mantener con vida su tan preciada línea de sangre. Era divertido cuando lo veías desde esa perspectiva.

No les había prestado mucha atención a los Malfoy después de su juicio. Estaba molesta ante la injusticia de que no estuvieran en prisión. Podía perdonar a Naricissa Malfoy de no ir a prisión. Ella le mintió a Voldemort y le dio a Harry la oportunidad de atrapar al psicópata desprevenido y matarlo, pero en su opinión, Lucius y Draco se merecían un tiempo en Azkabán. Draco alegó que había estado bajo mucha presión cuando se volvió un Mortífago. Desafortunadamente, tenía un buen punto. Se le ordenó matar a Dumbledore, y su familia hubiera sido asesinada si no lo lograba. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar a un Draco Malfoy de 16 años negándose ante la marca. Probablemente lo consideraba un gran honor. Lucius, cómo es que el Ministerio creyó que "se había cambiado de bando" durante la batalla final era algo incomprensible. Se tragaron sus excusas sobre no querer abandonar a los Mortífagos antes por miedo de que le hicieran algo a su esposa o a su hijo. Harry le había dicho a Hermione que era verdad; Voldemort se instaló por su cuenta en la Mansión Malfoy y tomó la varita de Lucius como castigo. Y sabía que tenía que creer esto porque venía de Harry, pero no podía evitar sentirse escéptica. Encontraba difícil de creer que no había sido un gran honor para los Malfoy el tener a Voldemort de base en su casa. Harry insistió en que Lucius estaba diciendo la verdad, y Hermione se sentó en silencio mientras todos se tragaban las súplicas emocionales de Lucius.

Los Malfoy mantuvieron un perfil bajo por un tiempo, pero Hermione vio el pequeño artículo en el Profeta que cubría la boda de Draco con Astoria Greengrass. Hubo una foto de la pareja, y ella rio ante la rigidez de su pose, aunque Astoria tenía esa sonrisa que te recordaba al gato que había atrapado al canario. No le dio un segundo pensamiento a la pareja hasta que Malfoy irrumpió en la oficina de Sebastian De Braun esa mañana. Ahora en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no permitiría que semejante pareja se acercara a la pequeña Iris.

* * *

Draco llegó a casa cansado. Tan pronto como descubrió quien era la madre de su hijo, sabía que tendría una batalla por delante. Caminó por la Mansión Malfoy directo hacia la biblioteca, donde sabía que estaría su padre. Su padre estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, leyendo unos papeles. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza cuando su hijo entró a la habitación.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó.

Draco no estaba seguro sobre cómo explicarle la situación a su padre. Por un lado, estaba desesperado de que la línea de sucesión Malfoy continuara. Usualmente los Malfoy se aseguraban de tener un heredero al principio de matrimonio, preferentemente en el primer año del matrimonio. Draco ahora tenía casi 30, y llevaba casado desde los 23, y no había señal alguna de bebé en el horizonte.

–Es más complicado de lo que pensaba. –respondió.

–¿No puedes comprarla? –respondió Lucius.

Draco bufó.

–No a esta mujer. Tiene una moral de hierro.

Su padre alzó la mirada con una expresión vagamente preocupada.

–¿Quién es?

No estaba seguro de cómo darle las noticias a su padre. Lucius nunca había sido un fan de Granger. Regañaba a Draco constantemente por permitir que ella le ganara en los exámenes cuando estaban en la escuela. Lucius no entendía como una sangre sucia podía ser tan inteligente y talentosa en cuanto a la magia se refería. Decidió que no había formar de hacerlo más sencillo.

–Es Granger.

Su padre sonrió ante eso.

–Draco, ahora no es momento de hacer bromas.

–No estoy bromeando, padre. Ella lleva al siguiente heredero Malfoy. –dijo serio.

Lucius tragó saliva y caminó hacia el gabinete donde tenía el alcohol. Sirvió dos vasos.

–Bueno, esto se acaba de poner interesante. –Draco bufó. Interesante ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones. –¿Entonces qué fue lo que dijo?

–Esperaba que estuviera feliz de irme porque el bebé seria mestizo.

Lucius sonrió ligeramente. Un nieto mestizo no había estado en sus planes.

–Mmm… no es ideal. Pero un nieto mestizo es mejor que ningún nieto. Podríamos poner a Astoria en confinamiento por 9 meses y pretender que es un sangre pura.

–No si hereda el cabello de Granger. Además, dudo que ella lo permita tan fácilmente.

–Bueno, un nieto mestizo nos podría servir. Aún hay muchos que sospechan de nuestros motivos. Los tiempos están cambiando y un nieto mestizo podría cementar nuestro nuevo papel en la sociedad.

–Sería difícil de vender entre los círculos de los sangre pura.

Lucius bufó.

–No le tengo miedo a las familias sangre pura. La mayoría de ellos nos deben dinero y tengo demasiada información sobre ellos.

Era sorprendente el conocimiento superior con el que su padre navegaba entre la política sangre pura. Lo había hecho exitosamente la mayor parte de su vida, sin contar los dos años en los que vivieron ridiculizados por el Señor Tenebroso.

–Ella está aferrada a que no formaré parte de la vida del bebé.

–¿Su esposo no puede callarla? Seguramente no estará feliz de criar el hijo de otro hombre.

–Aquí es donde se pone un poco más fácil para nosotros. –Draco le informó a su padre. –Granger no está casada, ni tampoco está en una relación, sino que fue a la clínica para una embarazarse por medio de un donador de esperma.

Lucius sonrió.

–Eso definitivamente nos da más ventaja a nosotros.

–Sí, estaba pensando en que deberíamos mantener a Astoria hasta que la corte dé su veredicto. De esa forma puedo presentar a nuestro matrimonio como uno feliz que podría proveer una estable y amorosa relación con dos padres.

–Es un buen plan, Draco, pero prefiero no ver nuestros nombres sobre las portadas del Profeta, lo que pasará si esto se va a la corte. No queremos que el mundo piense que tenemos problemas de fertilidad. –comentó Lucius.

–¿Si? –remarcó. –Esta es Granger. Jamás nos dará al bebé y regresará contenta a la roca de la que salió.

–Claro que sé eso. Ella es una Gryffindor y la mejor amiga de Potter. Será muy difícil, pero me gustaría intentar una táctica diferente primero. Creo que deberías acercarte a ella y convencerla de que te dé al bebé.

Draco no pudo evitar reír.

–¿Estás loco? Ella jamás caerá por eso.

–Inténtalo, Draco. Necesitamos intentarlo y mantener esto lo más discreto posible. Mientras haces eso, contactaré a Horatio y comenzar a trabajar en el caso contra ella. Más que nada, nos dará algo de tiempo.

Sonrió ante la naturaleza astuta de su padre. No era lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que podía quitarle el bebé a Granger sin pelear, pero les daría tiempo para construir el caso. Horatio Devereux podía hacer cosas que otros representantes legales no. Los Devereux eran abogados de los Malfoy desde tiempos inmemorables. Cómo había logrado que Lucius no fuera Azkabán era algo que Draco no sabía. Lucius sólo recibió un año de libertad condicional. Si alguien podía darle a su hijo, sería Horatio.

* * *

Hermione estaba preparada para confesión en la cena. Para evitar cualquier comportamiento imprudente, preparó el platillo fuerte favorito de Ron, Pie Cottage, y el postre favorito de Harry, tarta de melaza. Afortunadamente, Ginny y Luna también estarían presentes, y ambas eran expertas en mantener a sus testarudos esposos a raya.

No podía recordar alguna vez en que estuviera tan nerviosa de contarle a Harry y a Ron algo. Escuchó el sonido de la chimenea. Tomó algunos respiros para tranquilizarse antes de caminar hacia la sala.

Hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Harry y Ron estaban de buen humor, y la comida había pasado sin problemas. Hermione estaba preparando café en la cocina para poder servir el postre. Sentía que su estómago lleno de nudos, y le temblaban las manos, lo que no era una buena señal. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero era más fácil decir que hacer. La decepción y confusión de sus amigos era algo que no ansiaba ver. No entenderían su deseo de tener un hijo sin la necesidad de una pareja.

–Tú puedes hacerlo. –murmuró Hermione para sí misma y después maldijo al tiempo que se le caía la taza y derramando cristal y café por toda la cocina.

–¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer? Porque aparentemente no es café. –remarcó Ginny, entrando a la cocina.

–¡Ha Ha! –respondió Hermione, antes de agitar su varita y reparar la taza y tirando los granos de café a la basura.

–¿Me dirás por qué estás tan ansiosa esta noche?

–No estoy ansiosa.

–Claro que no. Por eso es que no puedes hacer una simple taza de café. –comentó Ginny. –¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que es algo grande? Has estado nerviosa toda la noche.

–No, no lo he estado.

Ginny sólo le dio esa mirada que decía "no puedes engañarme". Hermione suspiró.

–Bien, tengo algunas noticas que darles y no son del todo buenas.

–Siéntate antes de que rompas algo más. –dijo Ginny, viendo como las manos de Hermione temblaban y terminando la tarea que Hermione había intentado hacer; llenó la cafetera y puso algo de té para ella. –¿Tiene que ver con tu amorío de vacaciones? ¿Te contagió algún tipo de enfermedad?

Hermione miró a Ginny y rompió en risas.

–Ginny, creo que puedo cuidar mi salud yo sola. –en medio de las risas, Hermione empezó a llorar.

Ginny miró a Hermione alarmada. Hermione nunca lloraba. Nunca.

–Ven, siéntate. –dijo, guiando a Hermione hacia una de las sillas en la barra. Tomó unas servilletas y se las dio para que se limpiara la cara.

–Lo siento. –dijo Hermione. –No sé por qué me siento tan emocional en este momento.

–Sino supiera mejor, diría que estás embarazada. Las hormonas son unas malditas.

La horrorizada expresión de Hermione hizo que Ginny se detuviera.

–¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¿Eso es, no es así? ¿Estás embarazada? –Hermione no pudo hacer más que asentir. –¡El canalla! ¿Le has hecho saber tu situación?

Esto era justo lo que Hermione había esperado con su plan. Hubiera justificado su embarazo debido a un comportamiento impulsivo, y que el padre sería alguien que no pensaba hacerse cargo y que la botó, pero ahora tenía explicaciones que dar.

–Llevemos el café y la tarta. Tengo que explicarles algo y prefiero que estén sentados.

–Espera; déjame pongo algo de té de manzanilla para ti. La cafeína no es buena para el bebé y menos con el estado en el que estás ahorita.

Llevaron las cosas a la sala, en donde se aseguró de poner grandes rebanadas en los platos de Harry y Ron antes de sentarse, y jugar con su propia rebanada.

Tomó un gran respiro, era ahora o nunca.

–Tengo algo que decirles. –comenzó. –En verdad apreciaría mucho si me escucharan antes de saltar en conclusiones. No es algo que hubiera querido decirles y pensarán que estoy loca, pero por favor escuchen y no me griten hasta que termine.

Todos se detuvieron y la miraron, haciendo que se sintiera aún más nerviosa. Los nudos en su estómago no estaban mejorando, y las náuseas no ayudaban tampoco. Estaba a punto de vomitar a causa del estrés. Decidió que la única forma de lograrlo, sería hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y simplemente decirlo.

–En realidad no estaba en Suiza para esquiar, y no tuve un amorío con un francés llamado Thibault. En lugar de eso, fui a una clínica de fertilidad para una inseminación artificial usando el programa de donadores de esperma.

Hermione escuchó los sorprendidos jadeos de sus amigos, pero sabía que no continuaría si abría los ojos para ver sus reacciones.

–Hace unas semanas, me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

–¡¿Estás embarazada?! –exclamó Ron.

Abrió los ojos y vio las sorprendidas expresiones de sus amigos.

–Por favor, Ron, ese no es el fin de la historia.

–Espera, ¿qué más podría faltar?

–La peor parte de la situación. Al principio, todo fue de acuerdo al plan. Yo iba a decir que había quedado embarazada debido a mi amorío en las vacaciones.

Ginny bufó.

–No puedo creer que ibas a mentirnos respecto a esto.

Hermione puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

–No es como si quisiera, pero no creía que pudieran entenderlo.

–Tienes razón, no lo entiendo. Si tanto deseas un bebé, ¿entonces por qué no intentas salir con alguien? Han pasado años desde que tuviste un novio. –dijo Ron.

–No es tan simple. No hay nadie más allá afuera. No hay nadie con quien deseé salir. Desearía que así fuera, pero no me siento atraída hacia ningún hombre y no voy a salir con nadie meramente para tener un bebé. Preferiría ser una madre soltera que estar una mala relación con alguien y a un niño en medio de eso.

–Pero Hermione, no has intentado salir con nadie recientemente. –dijo Harry.

–Juré que después de Anthony no saldría con nadie a menos que en verdad sintiera algo. Todos los que me han presentado me han dejado… indiferente.

–Eres muy quisquillosa, eso es todo. –dijo Ron molesto.

–Calla, Ron. Hermione tiene razón en esperar a alguien por quien verdad sienta atracción. –dijo Luna. Hermione le sonrió agradecida. Luna era la única que no la juzgaba con la mirada. Aunque Luna también era poco convencional. Era menos fácil que ella se sorprendiera por estas cosas.

–¿Quién es el donador de esperma? –preguntó Ginny, regresando la conversación a su punto.

–Son anónimos. Escogió a alguien con un alto IQ y buenos resultados académicos. Es un sanador. Sin embargo, a inicios de esta semana, recibí una carta diciendo que había un error en mis archivos. Agendé una cita en la clínica hace dos días y resultó que tuvieron un error con las muestras en el laboratorio. El padre de mi hijo no es el donador de esperma que escogí. –dijo rápidamente.

Ginny comenzó a reír y todos la miraron sorprendidos.

–Lo siento. –dijo. –Es que ya no puedo con nada de esto. Primero, Hermione siente la necesidad de ir a una clínica para tener un bebé y ahora la clínica lo arruina todo.

–No te estarás riendo cuando sepas quien es el padre. –dijo Hermione oscuramente.

Eso obtuvo la atención de todos. Miró los absortos rostros frente a ella antes de bajar la mirada a su intacto postre.

–Como estaba diciendo, hubo un error en el laboratorio y el esperma que escogí fue confundido con el esperma de otra pareja, y como resultado, ahora estoy esperando un hijo de Draco Malfoy.

El silencio siguió a su proclamación. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada en los siguientes minutos. Hermione jugaba ansiosamente con sus manos, esperando la inevitable explosión.

–Bueno, felicidades, Hermione. Estoy muy emocionada sobre la nueva adición. Será muy lindo que ahora tú también tengas un bebé. –dijo Luna.

Ron miró a su esposa incrédulo.

–¿Cómo puedes felicitarla? Esto no es algo para estar feliz; es una maldita farsa.

–¡Ron! –exclamó Luna.

–¡Nada de "Ron"! Lo es. Hermione se volvió loca y ahora está embarazada y lleva el engendro de un mortífago.

Los nervios de Hermione se rindieron, haciendo que rompiera en llanto, y corriera escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Los últimos días le habían cobrado la cuenta, y no quería más que enterrar la cabeza bajo la almohada y no salir jamás. Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y de inmediato se aferró más a la cama.

–Hermione. –la llamó Harry suavemente. Sintió como la cama se hundía suavemente a un lado de ella al tiempo que él le frotaba la espalda. –Ya sabes cómo es Ron. En verdad no quería decirlo de esa manera.

–Pero tiene razón. Lo arruiné por completo. ¿Cómo podría pasarme esto a mí, y con Draco Malfoy de todas las personas?

–Hey, no es tu culpa. Es de la clínica. No es cómo si supieras lo que iba a pasar.

–Es ridículo. Y cuando esto vaya a la corte y salga en todos los periódicos, todos se reirán de mí. Soy la horrible sabe–lo–todo que no puede mantener a un novio y tiene que recurrir a una donación de esperma para poder tener un bebé. –lloró.

–Si alguien dice algo terminará recibiendo el hechizo MocoMuerciélagos de Ginny. ¿Pero esto por qué iría a la corte?

Hermione se sentó y se limpió los ojos.

–Malfoy irrumpió en mi cita con el director de la clínica. Es lugar de ser alguien normal y dejar que la clínica lidiara con el incidente de un potencial hijo mestizo, está demandando tener sus derechos con el bebé.

Harry la miró confundido.

–¿Quieres decir que en verdad quiere reclamar a su hijo?

Hermione asintió, haciendo que un par de lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

–Pensé que intentaría convencerme de que tuviera un aborto, pero me llevará a la corte para que pueda ver al bebé.

–Estoy seguro que no resultará nada. Es decir, Lucius nunca soportaría la idea de reconocer a un mestizo. Aunque probablemente necesites ser cuidadosa cuando salgas. No descartaría la idea de que los Malfoy intenten hechizarte para que pierdas al bebé.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada y apretó su estómago protectoramente. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de lo que dijo.

–Perdón, debí de haber dicho eso mejor. No te preocupes; no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

–No puedo perder a este bebé, Harry. No podría soportar pasar por todo esto de nuevo. La conmoción emocional terminaría matándome.

Harry le dio un beso en la frente.

–¿Yo te cuidaré, si? Si Malfoy quiere pelear, entonces pronto se dará cuenta de que no es sólo contigo, sino también conmigo y con Ron.

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

–Muchas gracias. ¿Crees que les importe a los demás si ya no bajo? Me siento muy cansada y sólo quiero dormir. El primer trimestre es muy agotador y he tenido un par de días difíciles.

–Duerme, Hermione. Limpiaremos abajo, así que no te preocupes. No te quedes despierta a sobre analizar todo.

* * *

Harry caminó lentamente escaleras abajo hacia sus impacientes amigos. Estaba teniendo problemas para entender todo. La vida nunca fue sencilla para Hermione.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó Ginny en cuanto lo vio.

–Está bien. Cansada y emocional, pero estará bien. Le aseguré que la cuidaríamos.

–Aún no puedo creer que tendrá un bebé de Malfoy. –dijo Ron por quinta vez.

–Me dijo que él la está amenazando con llevar el asunto a la corte si ella no le permite acceso al bebé.

Ginny jadeó.

–Pero él no querrá reconocer al bebé. Hermione es hija de muggles. Los Malfoy se enorgullecen en la pureza de su sangre.

–Parece que este no es el caso. No descartaría la idea de que la estrese lo suficiente para provocarle un aborto.

–O tal vez él también quiere un bebé tanto como Hermione. –sugirió Luna.

Ron bufó.

–Este es Malfoy. ¿Qué quiere con el bebé de Hermione? ¿Está casado, no es así?

Ginny asintió.

–Con la hermana de Daphne Greengrass.

–Bueno, pues obviamente no pueden concebir si buscaron ayuda de una clínica de fertilidad. –dijo Luna.

Ron y Harry rompieron en carcajadas. Ginny rodó los ojos, típico de los hombres, juzgando la masculinidad en base a dejar a las mujeres embarazadas.

–Nos culpo por todo esto.

–¿Pero qué hicimos? –preguntó Ron confundido.

–Dejamos que Hermione se enterrara en el trabajo. No ha salido con nadie por mucho tiempo. En su lugar, hemos dejado que se convierta en una clase de tía glorificada.

–Objeto ante eso. Tú y mamá no han dejado de molestar a Hermione hasta morir acerca de todo ese asunto de las citas. Ustedes la han presionado lo suficiente para que ella corriera en la dirección opuesta. –se quejó Ron.

–Al menos lo hemos intentado. Tú y Harry son horribles. Felizmente se zafaron del asunto y la vieron volverse solitaria porque ningún hombre es lo suficientemente bueno para ella ante sus ojos.

–Hey, eso no es justo. Me encantaría ver a Hermione feliz, pero no la empujaré a nada que ella no quiera. Además, obviamente no ha funcionado lo que tú has hecho.

–¡Al menos lo estoy intentando, que es más de lo que puedo decir por ti! –gritó Ginny.

Harry acarició la rodilla de Ginny.

–Cariño, hacer que tu presión suba no es bueno para el bebé. Además, toda esta discusión acerca de lo que pudimos haber hecho, no va a cambiar el hecho de que Hermione esté en este predicamento.

Ginny murmuró algo sobre hombres protectores pero Harry la ignoró.

–Tenemos que asegurarnos de mantener un ojo abierto en Malfoy. No será bueno. Intentará hacer que Hermione le dé al bebé.

–El hurón se dará cuenta de que primero tendrá que pasar por nosotros antes de llegar a ella. –dijo Ron marcialmente.

* * *

 **Hola, chicas! Primero que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza. Segundo, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS LINDOS REVIEWS! Veré si ahorita puedo contestar unos cuantos del capítulo anterior. Aunque no garantizo nada, soy demasiado caótica hahaha. En serio, muchas gracias! Nos leemos la siguiente semana!**


	4. Conversaciones

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Rumaan. Esta es solo una TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **Capítulo 4: Conversaciones**

Ginny observó a su usualmente racional amiga, quien se encontraba caminando de un lago a otro en la sala. Hermione había decidido que necesitaba decirles a sus padres sobre su predicamento, y que hoy sería ese día. Era obvio para Ginny que Hermione no quería hacer esto y el estrés era algo que en verdad no necesitaba.

–Hermione, no tienes por qué hacerlo justo ahora. Aún estás en una etapa muy temprana de tu embarazo. –dijo, intentando razonar con ella.

–Pero si no me quito ese peso de encima, terminará colgando como la espada de Damocles.

–¿No crees que estás siendo un poco melodramática? –sugirió Luna suavemente.

–No conoces a mis padres. Ellos no lo entenderán.

Ginny tomó las manos de Hermione.

–Tienes que calmarte. Todo este estrés no es bueno para ti.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a respirar en la forma en que Ginny le estaba enseñando.

–Perdón por haber entrado en pánico. Pero es que en verdad tengo mucho miedo acerca de todo esto.

–¡Claro que debes estarlo! Esto no es nada normal.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida a Ginny, quien intentaba calmarla todo lo que fuera posible. También estaba intentando calmar todos los miedos que Hermione tuviera acera del embarazo o de parto. Ginny jamás había visto a Hermione tan extrema en sus emociones, pero claro, el embarazo tiene ese horrible hábito de provocar semejantes reacciones.

La ventaja de haber renunciado al Quidditch profesional era que Ginny ahora tenía más tiempo libre para pasar con su amiga. Ya no era llamada a largos campos de entrenamiento y juegos al otro lado del país. Ahora trabajaba para el Profeta, donde era su corresponsal de Quidditch. Aparte de atender a juegos y conferencias de prensa, prácticamente trabajaba en casa.

Luna también había venido a apoyar a su amiga. Como investigadora de "El Quisquilloso", tenía grandes lapsos de tiempo dado que trabajaba en casa, revisando los libros, intentando localizar menciones históricas de alguna de la extraña y salvaje flora y fauna que ella estudiaba. Actualmente estaba en medio de uno de esos proyectos y pasaba por la casa de Hermione todos los días, intentando distraerla de sus problemas preguntándole sobre esto y aquello. Luna usualmente no hacía esto, dado que Hermione no tenía una mente de las más abiertas, pero reconocía que su embarazada y estresada amiga necesitaba la distracción.

Pareciendo más tranquila ahora, Hermione brincó y tomó su bolsa. Caminó hacia la chimenea.

–Bueno, jamás será un buen momento para hacerlo. –le dijo a sus amigas. –Así que más vale que termine con esto de una vez. Solo deseo no haberle dicho a mis padres tantas cosas sobre Malfoy cuando estaba en Hogwarts. ¡Deséenme suerte!

Ginny y Luna vieron como su amiga desapareció en la Red Floo.

–¿Crees que estará bien? –preguntó Luna. –¿No debió de haber ido alguna de nosotros con ella?

–Nah, está nerviosa porque su mamá pensará que se precipitó, pero estará bien. La aman y reconocerán el sacrificio que ella hizo por ellos durante la guerra. No son la clase de personas que desheredan a sus hijos por algo así.

Luna se asombró ante el conocimiento superior de Ginny sobre la familia Granger, dado que ella sólo los veía ocasionalmente.

Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá.

–Estoy más preocupada sobre Harry. Está tomando muy mal las noticias.

Luna apretó los labios.

–Ron se queja sobre ello, pero no hará nada.

–Desearía poder decir lo mismo sobre Harry. Ha traído los archivos de los Malfoy a casa y los está revisando con lupa. Me asegura de que no busca arrestarlos o imputarles cargos, sino que busca su _modus operandi_. No quiere que Hermione sepa, pero en verdad está preocupado de que le hagan algo.

Luna sacudió la cabeza.

–Al menos no están estresando a Hermione con sus teorías y peleas. Sobre Malfoy, creo que en verdad quiere al bebé, así que es por eso que no está preocupado de que sea mestizo.

La expresión de Ginny se oscureció. Luna continuaba con esa teoría de ella de que Malfoy en verdad quería al bebé por razones legítimas. Su cuñada podía ser bastante inocente y siempre pensaba lo mejor de la gente.

–Tal vez ese sea el caso para Malfoy, pero Lucius es astuto y lo suficientemente peligroso como para dañar a Hermione.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez. Sin embargo, creo que todos los están juzgando bastante duro. Han sido buenos ciudadanos desde que Voldemort cayó. ¿Por qué eso cambiaría ahora?

–Lucius ya ha usado su carta de inocencia antes. No confío en ese hombre.

Luna se quedó sabiamente en silencio. La pelirroja tenía todos los motivos para odiar y desconfiar de Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo, Luna estaba tomando lo que Draco Malfoy había dicho como prueba. Sentía que las cosas no eran tan directas como sus amigos de Gryffindor creen. Las últimas veces que habían visto a Malfoy, no se veía nada feliz. Era más que posible que tuviera problemas personales, lo que explicaba él porque estaba en la clínica de fertilidad en primer lugar. Aunque sabía que no era buena idea decir esto en voz alta. Su esposo y sus amigos siempre sospecharían de las intenciones de Malfoy. Fue una consecuencia de la guerra.

Viendo lo preocupada que estaba Ginny, Luna puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

–Dudo que Harry haga algo imprudente.

Ginny se talló los ojos.

–En verdad lo espero. No veo como eso pueda ayudar a Hermione.

* * *

Sin embargo, los miedos de Ginny fueron probados correctos. Dos días después, Harry se topó a Malfoy en el Ministerio. El rubio estaba conversando con varios altos miembros de Wizengamont y viéndose igual de arrogante que siempre. Harry lo miró con sospecha y lo siguió por el pasillo. Espero hasta que Malfoy se alejara del grupo.

–Hey, Malfoy. –llamó.

El antiguo Slytherin se detuvo y sus hombros parecieron tensarse al tiempo que reconocía la voz.

–Potter. –dijo girándose. –¿A qué le debo el placer?

–Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Malfoy suspiró.

–¿Me supongo que esto pasará en tu oficina?

–Sería lo mejor, sí.

–Adelante, entonces.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Harry. Cerró la puerta, se movió hacia el escritorio y se sentó, para ofrecerle la silla opuesta a Malfoy. Su antiguo némesis de la escuela se sentó lánguidamente.

–Quiero hablar contigo sobre Hermione.

–¿Cómo no lo supe antes? –respondió Malfoy sarcásticamente.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

–¿Hacer qué?

–¿Amenazarla con tomar acciones legales y estresarla hasta el punto en que no puede dormir?

–Mira, quiero ser lo más amable posible, pero en verdad no puedo entender cómo es que tú y tu grupo de Gyffindors no pueden entender el por qué quiero formar parte de la vida del bebé.

Harry bufó.

–Malfoy, en ningún momento en todo lo que tenemos de concerte nos has dado motivos para creer que un bebé con una hija de muggles sería bienvenido.

–Lo que pensaba respecto a eso es académico ahora. El bebé existe. No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso.

–¿Por qué no puedes pretender que el bebé no existe?

–Ponte en mis zapatos por un pequeño momento, Potter. Aunque sé que es algo difícil para alguien con una mente tan cerrada como tú. ¿Harías lo mismo? ¿Simplemente te alejarías del bebé sólo porque fue un accidente?

Harry no quería reconocer que Malfoy tenía un buen punto. Si fuera alguien más, digamos Terry Boot o Justin Finch–Fletchley, estaría más que dispuesto a considerar este punto. Pero _era_ Malfoy. No creía que valiera la pena hacer un comentario referente a lo de la mente cerrada, sobre todo viniendo del rubio.

–Quiero que dejes a Hermione en paz.

–No la he visto desde Suiza.

Estaba sorprendido ante eso.

–No confío en ti ni en tu padre en cuanto este bebé se refiere.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

–No me digas, haremos que de alguna forma a Granger le suceda un trágico accidente y termine con el bebé muerto.

–No lo descarto.

–Creo que te estás perdiendo mucho del punto.

–¿Qué punto?

–Un punto, que tú de toda la gente, debería saber.

Harry estaba confundido. Esta conversación no hacía nada más que moverse en círculos.

–Sólo escúpelo.

–El bebé que Granger está esperando es un Malfoy, así que, no importa si es mestizo o no.

–¿Por qué es importante?

–Cómo es que te volviste Auror, sigo sin saberlo. Pensé que serías más inteligente. Tú tienes una experiencia de primera mano sobre lo que un Malfoy haría por otro Malfoy.

Harry se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta sobre lo que Malfoy se refería. El amor de Narcissa Malfoy por su hijo fue más fuerte que cualquier otro deseo de ver a Voldemort y a su supremacía de sangre pura triunfar. Malfoy aplaudió lentamente.

–Bien hecho, Potter. Veo que has logrado sumar 2 más 2.

–Te advierto que los estaremos observando.

–No esperaría menos de ti. Sin embargo, tal vez querrías recordar que has estado equivocado al menos una vez en cuanto a los motivos de los Slytherin.

Le tomó menos de un momento a Harry el saber a quién se refería Malfoy. Aún se sentía culpable de cómo había juzgado a Snape.

Vio como el rubio se ponía de pie.

–Diría que fue un placer hablar contigo, pero ambos sabemos que sería una mentira. –dijo Malfoy, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

* * *

Draco corrió una mano sobre su cabello mientras dejaba la oficina de Potter. Maldecía al dichoso Elegido y a su falta de habilidad en cuanto a no meterse en los asuntos de los demás se refiere. Se negaba a explicarle a Potter el por qué quería un rol en la vida de este bebé. De todas maneras, todo lo que le había dicho era correcto. Los Malfoy se cuidaban entre ellos sobre todas las cosas.

Caminó desde el atrio hacia el banco de chimeneas. Tiró algunos polvos Floo y regresó a la Mansión. Lo primero que escuchó cuando llegó fueron los chillidos de su esposa. Presionó los dedos contra el puente de la nariz al tiempo que Astoria aparecía en la habitación.

–¿Draco, donde has estado? Teníamos que ir a almorzar con Theo y Andrea.

–Te dije la semana pasada que tenía algunas reuniones en el Ministerio hoy y que no podría ir.

–Pensé que habíamos acordado que las pospondrías. Andrea iba a mostrarme su nuevo jardín y quería asegurarme de que no fuera mejor que el de la Mansión.

Podía sentir como crecía su irritación.

–No, Astoria, _tú_ decidiste eso. Te dije que esta reunión era más importante que las plantas de cualquier pareja.

Ella hizo un puchero.

–Me dio mucha vergüenza tener que ir sin ti.

–Tal vez la siguiente ocasión me escuches cuando te diga algo.

–Sería lindo si tú tomarás en consideración los sentimientos de tu esposa. –le dijo molesta antes de salir de la habitación.

Draco cerró los ojos.

–Salazar, sálvame de las brujas. –murmuró.

–Vamos, Draco, no todas somos como Astoria. –dijo su madre, divertida, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

–A veces es difícil recordarlo. –gruñó Draco.

–Ven, vamos a tomar el té. –sugirió Narcissa.

Draco sabía que ese era un código para "tenemos que hablar", así que siguió a su madre hacia su estancia privada. Ella tenía toda la elegancia y porte que Astoria quería pero que jamás sería capaz de poseer. Por alguna razón, esto lo hizo feliz. En su punto de vista, Astoria no le llegaba a su madre ni a los talones.

Se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás de su madre. Mientras que los salones de abajo eran estilizados y formales, lo que como consecuencia lo hacían sentir incómodo, las estancias privadas de la Mansión tenían un toque más hogareño. Un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación con una charola con el té, poniéndolo con cuidado en la mesa que se encontraba en medio de madre e hijo. Narcissa procedió entonces a servir el té de ambos, para después ofrecerle una galleta de las que ella tanto le gustaban.

–Bien, ¿ahora me dirás que está pasando? –preguntó, dejando de lado su fachada de "Señora de Mansión" y brincando directo al punto.

–No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres, Madre.

–Puedes dejar de actuar, Draco. Tal vez funcione con los demás, pero jamás serás igual de bueno que tu padre en eso de fingir ignorancia. Puedo ver a través de ti.

–¿Supongo que Padre no te dicho?

–Ya conoces a Lucius, nunca me dice estas cosas a menos que tenga que hacerlo. Dice que es para no molestarme. Es un tonto. –dijo Narcissa con afecto.

Draco gimió internamente. Desearía que su padre dejara de tratar a su madre como una muñeca de porcelana. En todo lo que resultaba era en su madre le sonsacara la información a él, y era bastante buena en eso.

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿Cuándo te vas a deshacer de la odiosa chica que está abajo? Quería que lo hicieras hace años cuando primero tocaste el tema con nosotros, pero dejaste que tu padre te convenciera en tener un hijo primero.

–Desearía haberte escuchado.

–Yo también, Draco. He visto lo infeliz que has sido casi desde el inicio. Podrías haber estado casado con alguien que en verdad quisieras si te hubieras divorciado entonces.

–Para ser honesto Mamá, no creo que me case de nuevo.

Narcissa observó tristemente a su hijo. Sólo la llamaba "mamá" cuando estaba realmente deprimido. Todo esto del matrimonio con Astoria lo estaba haciendo envejecer prematuramente. Se veía estresado todo el tiempo. No era algo que una persona promedio pudiera ver, pero a en sus ojos, ella podía ver la presión bajo la que estaba.

–No digas eso, cariño. Encontrarás a alguien con quien serás feliz.

–Estoy comenzando a pensar que debí de haberme casado con Pansy. Al menos ella no me fastidia.

Narcissa bufó.

–No, ustedes dos hubieran terminado matándose. Además, ella y Adrian son muy felices.

Draco suspiró. Su madre tenía razón. Sin importar cuanto amara y admirara a Pansy, ellos no funcionaban como pareja. Ella fue su primera novia, y la única de sus relaciones pasadas que continuaba siendo su amiga. Ella ahora estaba felizmente casada con Adrian Pucey y ambos tenían dos hermosos hijos a los que Draco mimaba sin límite.

–Como siempre, tienes razón, Madre.

–Pero no es eso lo que te tiene tan estresado.

Se debatió por un breve segundo sobre si debía o no decirle a su madre. Entre menos personas metiera en este desastre mejor, pero era su madre. Ella odiaba que le mantuvieran secretos, y si no podía sacárselo, entonces cuando se enterara sería horrible.

–¿Recuerdas que Astoria y yo fuimos el mes pasado a Suiza para un tratamiento de fertilidad?

–Sí. –respondió Narcissa. –No me digas que está embarazada. –el disgusto en su voz al decirlo lo hubiera divertido cualquier otro día, pero no en estas circunstancias.

–Estarás aliviada de saber que no es así.

Narcissa dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

–¿Entonces por qué estás tan tenso?

–Hubo una confusión en el laboratorio. Mi muestra de esperma no terminó en Astoria, sino en alguien más, y _ella_ está embarazada.

Se detuvo para dejar que su madre digiriera las noticias. No era algo sencillo de hacer.

Admirablemente, Narcissa lo miró confundida.

–¿Quién es la mujer que lleva tu bebé?

Draco gimió cansado. Esto no se pondría más sencillo. A su madre tampoco le agradaba Hermione Granger.

–Granger. –dijo simplemente.

–¿Granger? ¿La amiga de Potter? ¿La del cabello de arbusto?

–La única.

Narcissa se recargó en la silla.

–¡Oh!

–Eso es poco decir.

–Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga? Creo que estoy actuando bastante bien según las circunstancias. _¡Granger!_ Esa horrible niña que andaba por el Callejón Diagon hecha un desastre y ahora me dices que ella es la madre de mi nieto.

Draco sonrió con amargura. Esa era la reacción que había esperado de su madre. Observó como ella tomaba algunas bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse.

–¿Has hablado con ella al respecto? –preguntó, cuando estuvo más en control.

–Puede que haya irrumpido en su cita con De Braun.

–¿Y cómo lo tomó ella?

–No muy bien. Para empezar, pensó que la obligaría a abortar. No quiere que tenga derechos sobre el bebé.

–No puede hacer eso, ¿o sí?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Tenemos a Horatio trabajando en el caso. Es complicado. Ella fue ahí por una donación de esperma, así que su contrato dicta que el padre biológico no tiene derechos sobre el bebé.

–¿Podrá detenerte de ver al bebé?

–No lo sé. Padre espera que podamos mantener esto alejado de la corte, pero no veo cómo. Tiene esta idea de que pueda convencerla de que darnos al bebé.

Narcissa bufó.

–Tu padre siempre ha subestimado a Potter y sus amiguitos. Ella no es la clase de persona que le entregue su hijo a alguien más.

–No lo es.

–¿Continuarás con el tonto plan de tu padre?

–Vale al menos intentarlo. No nos beneficiará a nadie el ver esto ante un juez. Además, nos comprará tiempo. –respondió.

Uno de los primeros cambios que hizo el Ministerio después de la caída de Voldemort fue la implementación de un apropiado sistema de Justicia, uno basado en las cortes muggles. Había habido tantas instancias donde los individuales abusaban de su poder para demeritar a una comunidad completa: desde las cortes autoritarias de Barty Crounch padre hasta la corte presidida por Cornelius Fudge que intentó expulsar a Harry Potter de Hogwarts por usar magia siendo menor de edad.

Esto hizo que Draco pensara en su conversación con Potter una vez más.

–Probablemente sea mejor que subamos la guardia por un tiempo. –sugirió.

Narcissa alzó una ceja.

–Potter me encontró en el Ministerio hace rato y me amenazó sobre Granger.

–¿Cree que la lastimaremos? –preguntó indignada.

–Eso es exactamente lo que piensa. –Draco hizo una mueca.

–¿Qué hay de Astoria?

Draco gimió.

–No quiero pensar en ella. Es mejor que no sepa lo que está pasando. Intentará usarlo para manipularnos y no podemos darnos ese lujo.

Su madre se encogió de hombros.

–Qué estabas pensando cuando te casaste, jamás lo sabré.

–No lo estaba haciendo. –respondió secamente.

* * *

Hermione estaba inmersa en la creación de una nueva legislación en cuanto al mal uso de artefactos muggles se refería. El Ministerio estaba tomando medidas contra semejantes comportamientos. Algunas brujas y magos lo veían como una inofensiva broma hacia despistados muggles, pero había demasiados que aún conservaban sus viejos ideales y disfrutaban de molestar a los muggles. Se le había puesto a cargo todo un equipo y juntos crearían sanciones más fuertes contra semejante comportamiento.

Hubo un breve toque en su puerta y Harry asomó la cabeza.

–¿Tienes cinco minutos? –preguntó.

–¿Para mi Auror favorito? Claro que los tengo.

Entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en la silla opuesta a ella, inquieto.

Hermione lo observó con diversión.

–Harry, lo que sea que te esté molestando, sólo escúpelo.

Harry alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

–¿Soy tan obvio?

–Cuando insistes en moverte de esa manera, entonces sí.

–Me topé a Malfoy. –dijo rápidamente.

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento antes de comenzar a latir erráticamente. Y a juzgar por la ansiedad de Harry, parece que no le fue del todo bien. ¿Qué tal si Malfoy le dijo que estaba preparándose para llevar el caso a la corte?

Hermione estaba usando tanto de su tiempo libre como le fuera posible para leer más y más sobre las leyes de la familia en el mundo mágico. Siendo más conservadores que su contraparte muggle, el padre mágico tenía más derechos automáticos, sin importar las circunstancias. La única cosa a su favor era que este era un caso único. Nada como esto había pasado antes en la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido y se aferraba a la esperanza de que eso jugara a su favor.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó.

–¿No te enojes conmigo, Okay? Pero puede ser que lo haya enfrentado sobre la situación.

–Harry… –gimió cansada.

–Lo sé, Hermione, pero no pude evitarlo. Ya sabes cómo me pongo. –dijo en defensa.

Hermione asintió. No podía, no realmente, enojarse con él. Precipitarse y confrontar las cosas amenazándolo a él o a sus amigos era algo muy de Harry, y él lo ha estado haciendo desde que lo conoce, así que no se podía quejar ahora.

–¿Cómo te fue?

Harry arrugó la nariz.

–Honestamente, no lo sé. No fue como yo esperaba.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, él era el mismo arrogante de siempre y generalmente siendo irritante, pero esperaba que reaccionara diferente ante la situación.

Las palmas de Hermione comenzaron a sudar. Harry la estaba asustando.

–¿Cómo exactamente?

–Parece que en verdad quiere a este bebé. –dijo.

Su corazón se detuvo. En verdad no había querido escuchar eso. Quería escuchar que él era indiferente hacia el bebé y que sólo había insistido para castigar al centro médico por su error y a ella por ser… bueno, _ella_.

–Comenzó con eso de que el bebé siendo un Malfoy era más importante que el hecho de que sea Mestizo. –continuó Harry.

Hermione enterró la cabeza en sus manos.

–En serio, Harry, no quiero escuchar esto. Quiero pretender que solo me está molestando porque eso es lo que él hace.

Su amigo hizo un ruido afirmativo.

–Lo siento, pero no creo que esa sea la razón. Parece bastante triste por todo esto.

–¡No empieces a sentirte mal por él! –exclamó, mirándolo acusatoriamente.

–¡No lo estoy! –objetó. –Pero me pidió que me pusiera en sus zapatos. Si yo estuviera en su posición y embarazara, no sé, a Pansy Parkinson, no significa que me alejaría.

–¡Él no me embarazó en el ningún sentido tradicional del mundo! Hubo un error con las muestras de esperma en el laboratorio. No te atrevas a "crear lazos de papis" con él sobre esto, o te hechizaré de tal forma que ni Ginny te reconocerá.

–¡Okay, Okay! Relájate.

–No puedo. Esta situación es en todo lo que pienso. Se supone que debo estar concentrándome en leer el borrador de esta legislación para presentar ante el Wizengamont, pero en todo lo que puedo pensar es en cuál será el siguiente movimiento de Malfoy. Y ahora tú me dices que simpatizas con él.

–Es en serio lo que dije la semana pasada, Hermione. Estaré cuidándote y siempre lo haré.

Hermione le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

–Gracias, Harry. En verdad necesitaba saber que mis amigos están conmigo en esto. Tengo miedo de sentirme sola.

–Hey, –dijo, caminando para arrodillarse a un lado de ella. –Nunca estarás sola.

Se puso de pie y la abrazó fuertemente.

–¿Qué tal si se lleva a mi bebé? –dijo Hermione llorando.

* * *

 **¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto! Pero soy un asco con la organización y la escuela/trabajo me traen loca. En fin, gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews, y aprovechando mi tiempo libre, los responderé ahorita. Gracias y nos leemos la siguiente semana! (:**


	5. Citas y encuentros

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Rumaan.**

 **C** **apítulo 5: Citas y encuentros.**

Esa mañana fue la primera cita de Hermione con la partera y la anticipación estaba matándola. Prácticamente estaba brincando de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que la llamaran. El embarazo se sentía mucho más realista ahora. Hasta el momento, había consistido en horribles náuseas y la aplastante realidad de que estaba esperando un bebé que compartía ADN con Draco Malfoy. Oh, y llorar. Mares de llanto.

–¿Podrías quedarte quieta? –le preguntó Ginny.

–No puedo. Estoy demasiado emocionada.

–¡Ni se nota! No es tan emocionante, sabes.

–¡Oh, calla! No lo es para ti porque es tu tercera vez. Aún recuerdo lo emocionada que te ponías con cada cita de James. –le recordó Hermione.

Ginny sonrió afectuosamente.

–Lo recuerdo.

Hermione tenía una cita en San Mungo. Se encontraba en un pequeño anexo en la parte de atrás del bullicioso hospital.

–Espero que mi partera sea agradable. –susurró Hermione.

–Estoy segura de que lo será.

Hermione revisó el reloj por lo que parecía su venteaba vez y bufó cuando se dio cuenta de que los 10 minutos que necesitaba para su cita aún no avanzaban. Tomó una revista y comenzó a hojearla rápidamente.

La mano de Ginny descendió y detuvo el frenético cambio de las páginas.

–Cálmate.

–No puedo. No sé qué pasa conmigo. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa. –se giró hacia Ginny, alarmada. –¿Qué tal si hay algo mal con el bebé? Es decir, en serio, ¿Cómo puede ser mi combinación de ADN con el de Malfoy normal?

–Hermione, no te harán ningún examen hoy. Es muy pronto para escuchar los latidos del bebé y no tendrás un eco hasta que tengas 12 semanas. Además, estoy segura de que el bebé está perfectamente saludable.

Hermione comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

–Lo sé, pero estoy nerviosa.

Ginny le sonrió.

–Lo puedo ver.

–¿Señorita Granger? La partera la verá ahora. –la recepcionista dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Hermione tomó algunos respiros antes de ponerse de pie.

–Deséame suerte. –le dijo a Ginny.

–No la necesitarás. –respondió la pelirroja.

–Es el consultorio 4. –le informó la recepcionista cuando pasó a un lado suyo.

Hermione asintió y caminó hacia las puertas. El pasillo parecía ser eterno. Ella no era de las personas que se ponía nerviosas, pero nada sobre este embarazo era normal.

Tocó la puerta en el consultorio 4 y una grave voz respondió:

–Adelante.

Hermione vaciló por un breve minuto, tomando un par de respiros y se limpió las manos en los pantalones antes de abrir la puerta. Se quedó en shock por un momento mientras entraba y veía frente a ella a Millicent Bulstrode, quien se veía igual de masculina que en Hogwarts.

–Señorita Granger, por favor entre y tome asiento. –dijo Bulstrode, como si no hubiera ido (y molestado) a la escuela con Hermione.

Se movió hacia el asiento indicado al tiempo que sus piernas temblaban. ¿Por qué no había escogido la clínica que estaba en Godric Hollow?

Bulstrode estiró una mano hacia Hermione.

–Soy Millicent Bulstrode y seré tu partera. La mayoría de tus citas serán conmigo.

 _Fantástico_ , pensó Hermione al tiempo que sacudía la mano de Bulstrode.

–No sabía que habías estudiado medicina. –dijo sin pensar. Bueno, no iba a sentarse aquí y pretender que no conocía a la mujer.

–No me sorprende; no compartíamos el mismo grupo de amigos.

 _No; pero uno de tus amigos es el padre de mi hijo_ , pensó. Pero de ninguna manera compartiría esa información, así que sólo sonrió débilmente.

–Bueno, dejando de lado las presentaciones, te explicaré lo que pasará en esta cita, así como una idea general del cuidado y las opciones disponibles para ti. Pero primero, necesito pedirte esta información. –dijo Bulstrode, sacando una carpeta naranja de su cajón y abriéndola.

Les tomó cerca de 20 minutos para reunir la información básica necesaria, incluyendo estatura, peso, la fecha de su último ciclo menstrual y si había enfermedades hereditarias en su lado de la familia.

Bulstrode cambió de página y frunció el ceño.

–Lo siento; parece que tu otro doctor no ha puesto los detalles del padre en el formulario. ¿Sería posible que me los proporcionaras? Por el momento, sólo tenemos a Elizabeth Granger como tu única referencia.

Hermione se sonrojó. Odiaba esta parte; la horrible parte en la que tenía que explicar que el padre no tendría una presencia activa en la vida del bebé.

–No tengo pareja.

Bulstrode levantó la vista del archivo, en el cual ella estaba lista para escribir todo lo necesario. Hermione se movió ansiosa en su asiento. Bulstrode parecía estar a punto de comenzar a interrogarla.

–Oh, okay. –dijo. –Usualmente nos gusta tener la información de la salud de ambos padres para estar preparados para todas las posibilidades. ¿Sabe de algún riesgo de salud por parte del padre?

 _Hay un riesgo de que el bebé se vuelva un mocoso de cara puntiaguda_ , pensó Hermione.

–No que yo sepa. –respondió.

–¿Alguno de los parientes cercanos del padre tiene problemas de salud que debamos saber? –continuó Bulstrode.

–No. –respondió. _No a menos que cuente la tendencia hacia volverse Mortífagos._

Bulstrode levantó la vista de la carpeta y le dio una forzada sonrisa.

–Ya hemos terminado con las preguntas aburridas. Ahora tenemos que discutir tu plan y las clases que están disponibles para que las tomes.

Hermione se iluminó un poco ante eso. Hasta ahorita, la cita había sido deprimente. Antes solía pensar que el embarazo sería hermoso y que irradiaría luz. Pero en realidad, no era otra cosa más que estrés. Se inclinó hacia adelante.

–He leído varias opciones de nacimiento, y estaba interesada en el parto en el agua. ¿San Mungo tiene esa opción?

–Sí, ofrecemos las mismas opciones que un hospital muggle y tenemos un nuevo Centro de Nacimientos que abrió el verano pasado. ¿Puedo agendarte una visita, te gustaría?

–Sería fantástico. Gracias.

El resto de la cita siguió el mismo rumbo. Hermione salió con varios folletos informativos sobre varias cosas, incluidos clases de respiración, la importancia de dietas nutricionales en el embarazo y otros temas.

–¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Ginny tan pronto apareció.

Hermione sonrió.

–Estuvo bien.

La pelirroja la miró confundida.

–¿Qué pasa? Estabas muy emocionada cuando entraste.

Hermione miró brevemente a la recepcionista, quien las miraba a ambas con interés.

–Vamos por una taza de té. Te lo explicaré ahí.

Hermione las guio a una pequeña cafetería en una calle bastante ocupada. Suspiró aliviada al tiempo que se sentaba y le daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Ginny.

–No puedo creer mi suerte. ¿Adivina quién es mi partera? No, no te molestes. Nunca lo adivinarás. ¡Tengo que lidiar con Millicent Bulstrode! ¡ _Bulstrode_!

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, antes de comenzar a reír.

–¡No es divertido!

–Lo siento, –dijo Ginny jadeando. –Es sólo que pareces estar destinada a ser molestada por los Slytherin durante tu embarazo.

Puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

–Estoy condenada. –se quejó pesimistamente.

Ginny le acarició el cabello.

–No, no lo estás. Sólo sientes un poco de mala suerte en estos momentos.

–¡Mala suerte! ¡Eso es poco decir! Primero, la clínica arruina las muestras de esperma y ahora tengo a Bulstrode como mi partera. ¿Acaso podría ser peor?

–Em, no quiero hacer esto peor, pero sí, creo que esto se irá en picada porque Malfoy acaba de entrar por la puerta.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio a los ojos grises de su antiguo némesis, y ahora el padre de su futuro hijo.

* * *

Draco estaba intentando a leer el último reporte del Consejo de Hogwarts y fallando miserablemente. Todo el desastre con Granger ocupaba su mente. Bajó el reporte y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, y girando la silla para mirar hacia la ventana. La vista que lo recibió lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Parecía que Astoria estaba discutiendo con su madre de nuevo. Fue salvado de intervenir ante el sonido de alguien en la chimenea.

–¿Draco? –llamó Millicent.

Giró la silla y la miró.

–Aquí estoy. –respondió.

–Quería hacerte saber que Granger acaba de venir a su primera cita.

–¿Y?

–Le planté el Galeón, tal como pediste.

Sonrió ante eso.

–Gracias, Millie.

–¿Me vas a decir como sabías que Granger estaba embarazada?

–Después. –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación para tomar su abrigo y caminar hacia la puerta.

–No lo olvidaré. –dijo detrás de él.

Draco estaba bastante orgulloso del Galeón rastreador que inventó hace un par de años. Fue bastante útil cuando buscaba cerrar tratos de negocios. Así podía toparse "accidentalmente" a otros empresarios y ganarle a la competencia. Y ahora lo estaba usando con Granger. Esto le divertía mucho, dado que ella fue quien le dio la idea con eso de los Galeones del Ejército de Dumbledore. Y estuvo muy contento de saber que ella caería bajo el cuidado de Millie. Así sabría cuando serían sus citas.

* * *

Pudo alcanzar a Granger al tiempo que dejaba el hospital. Siguió discretamente a las dos brujas. Notó que Hermione se veía algo molesta y bastante taciturna. Esperó a que pidieran un café y se sentaran. No quería apresurarse y darles tiempo de escapar. Les dio unos buenos 10 minutos antes de dar el primer movimiento. Para cuando entró, Granger tenía la cabeza entre manos y la chica Weasley se veía bastante divertida. Eso cambió cuando Weasley lo vio, y en cuestión de segundos, Granger estaba levantando la cabeza y mirándolo acusatoriamente. Draco no se iba a intimidar por una mirada de niña de secundaria enojada.

–Granger. –dijo en forma de saludo mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo molesta.

–Es una cafetería; ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

–Bueno, pues ve a otro lugar.

–¿Esa es la forma en que le hablas al padre de tu hijo?

Granger miró alrededor, paranoica, antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

–Shh… alguien puede oír.

Draco rodó los ojos, sacó una silla y se sentó.

–Estamos en medio de Londres muggle y ni siquiera estoy hablando fuerte. ¿A quién le interesaría escuchar?

–¿Por qué te estás sentando?

–Pensé que sería una buena idea que habláramos.

–Bueno, pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. –respondió petulantemente.

Draco ignoró sus protestas y le indicó al mesero que se acercara.

–¿Me podrías traer un Americano blanco y un croissant de almendras?

–Tiene que ordenar en el mostrador. –le informó el mesero.

Draco sólo miró al joven hasta que el pobre comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la mirada. Finalmente asintió y se fue a traer la orden.

–No puedes hacer eso. –dijo Granger. –La gente no está para servirte.

–Le dejaré una propina. ¿Cuántas personas vienen a estos lugares y se molestan en dejar una propina?

–Ese no es el punto… –comenzó a decir.

–¿En verdad vamos a pelear por eso? Por Salazar mujer, olvídalo.

Vio con diversión como la nariz de Granger se inflaba. Parecía estar a punto de golpearlo cuando la chica Weasley interrumpió.

–Hermione, deja de caer en sus juegos. Sólo escucha lo que tiene que decir y se irá pronto.

Draco sonrió ante la reacción de le pelirroja.

–No me gusta estar de acuerdo con ella, pero tiene razón.

Granger cruzó los brazos y lo miró severamente.

–Bueno, adelante, estoy escuchando.

Ahora que la hostil castaña lo estaba escuchando, no estaba seguro de qué decir.

–¿Cómo estás?

Ella alzó una ceja.

–¿Viniste hasta aquí para preguntarme eso?

–¡Granger, sólo responde la pregunta! –dijo molesto, consciente de cuan inadecuada había sido la pregunta y no apreciando el hecho de que Granger y Weasley lo miraban sorprendidas.

–Estoy bien, bueno, estaría mejor si desaparecieras de mi vida.

Ignoró eso.

–¿Y el bebé?

–Ella está bien, hasta donde yo sé.

Draco estaba frustrado ante la respuesta y gruñó ligeramente. Weasley bufó divertida.

–¿Qué?

La pelirroja sonrió de lado y le dio algo de útil información.

–El embarazo va bien hasta ahora. Hermione tiene horribles nauseas matutinas, pero eso es una buena señal.

Asintió cortésmente. No le iba a decir a la esposa de Potter que estaba agradecido por su interferencia. Hubo une breve pausa al tiempo que el mesero regresaba con la orden de Draco. La puso frente a él con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero Draco no le estaba prestando atención, dado que estaba revisando los folletos que estaban en la mesa.

–Al menos pudiste haber dicho gracias. –lo regañó Granger.

Gruñó de forma despectiva hacia ella. No estaba interesado en ser educado con un tonto chico de una cadena de cafeterías. En su lugar, le enseñó un folleto.

–¿Qué son estos?

Granger suspiró dramáticamente.

–No es como si fuera asunto tuyo, pero si esto te hace irte, entonces te diré que tuve mi primera cita con mi partera y esa es la información que ella me dio.

Draco comenzó a revisarlos, ignorando lo que explicaban de forma gráfica el parto. Se enfocó en uno sobre la dieta, leyendo su contenido rápidamente. Entonces miró a la taza que Granger tenía entre sus manos.

–¿Qué estás tomando? Aquí dice que no deberías tomar café.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Vienes aquí, lees un estúpido folleto y comienzas a regañarme sobre lo que debó tomar o no? Además, –continuó. –un café de vez en cuando no dañará al bebé. Pero para tu información, no tomo café. Me da nauseas.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tu cita? Tengo el derecho de saber. –respondió, sintiéndose estúpido y sintiendo la necesidad de esconderlo detrás de un ataque.

–Ya te dije que no te quiero involucrado en este embarazo.

–Granger, la mitad del bebé es mío. Sin mí, no tendrías un bebé.

–Sí, si lo tendría. ¡Tendría un bebé del donador que escogí! –remarcó testarudamente.

–Astoria no está embarazada. –dijo con un aire de suficiencia.

–Eso dice más sobre los problemas de fertilidad de los sangre pura de del donador que escogí.

–¿Qué?

–Bueno, ustedes obviamente tienen un problema, sino, ¿por qué habrían de ir a una clínica de fertilidad para que tu esposa quedara embarazada?

–No hay nada malo con mi esperma. –masculló, herido ante el comentario.

–Ese es un movimiento masculino típico: culpan a la mujer de sus problemas.

–Eso no tiene sentido, Granger. Si hubiera un problema con mi esperma, ¿entonces por qué estás embarazada?

–Probablemente necesitabas algo de ADN fresco para poder reproducirte. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la endogamia continua: causa problemas genéticos.

Draco corrió una mano por su cabello, agitado ante la dirección que la conversación estaba tomando. No le había dado mucha importancia sobre lo que Granger creía que él y Astoria hacían en la clínica de fertilidad, pero no le gustaba lo que le estaba insinuando. Y todo se ponía cada vez peor con Weasley viendo todo con un aire de diversión.

–Me niego a discutir esto contigo. –explotó.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia la chica Weasley con una sonrisa.

–Oh, mira, parece que herimos el delicado ego masculino de Malfoy.

Empujó la silla hacia atrás, irritado.

–¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! –gruñó antes de irse enojado.

* * *

Hermione observó como Malfoy salía molesto de la cafetería.

–Eso pareció funcionar. –dijo satisfecha. Ginny se quedó mirando hacia la puerta pensativa. –¿Qué?

–Bueno, es extraño. Malfoy parecía sorprendido y confundido ante la idea.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar?

–Es como que si él y Astoria hubieran ido a la clínica para un tratamiento de fertilidad, no hubiera estado sorprendido por tu sugerencia. O tal vez ya tenía alguna excusa lista.

–Vamos, Gin, es Malfoy. Probablemente no le gustó el hecho de que cuestioné su habilidad para procrear un hijo. Ya sabes cómo son los hombres, y él en particular tiene mucho orgullo.

Ginny apretó los labios.

–Supongo, pero algo no anda bien. No creo que esa sea la razón.

–¿Entonces para qué fue a un tratamiento de fertilidad con su esposa?

–No lo sé, pero conociendo a Malfoy, probablemente no es nada bueno.

Hermione encogió los hombros. No iba a desperdiciar su día pensando en ese idiota. Aunque, tomarlo con la guardia baja definitivamente hizo maravillas para mejorar su humor.

Entonces una perturbadora idea brotó en su cabeza.

–¿Creíste la excusa de Malfoy sobre que estaba aquí para comprar un café?

–Bueno, es una cafetería.

–Pero es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? De todas las cafeterías de Londres muggle, él escoge esta. ¿Y además, que hace él en Londres muggle?

Ginny la miró.

–Ya veo tu idea, pero podría ser una coincidencia.

–Pero tengo a Millicent Busltrode como partera.

–¡No se atrevió! –exclamó Ginny.

–¿Por qué no? Aunque tampoco podemos probar que ella le dijo a Malfoy sobre mi cita con ella.

–Pero él llegó como 10 minutos después que nosotros.

–Tal vez sea Malfoy, pero no es estúpido. Para hacerlo parecer un accidente, nos daría algo de tiempo para estar aquí. Si hubiera entrado detrás de nosotros, se hubiera visto bastante obvio.

–¡No! ¿En verdad crees que ella lo hizo? Eso sería romper el código de confidencialidad de paciente–doctor.

–No me sorprendería. –remarcó.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

–En verdad espero que no lo haya hecho, pero estoy comenzando a creer que sí.

–Supongo que eso lo sabremos en mi siguiente cita. Si es que nos "topamos" de nuevo.

–Bueno, si lo hace, tendremos pruebas para acusar a Millicent y que la despidan. Eso te quitaría el problema de que ella es tu partera.

Hermione asintió. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa para regresar al trabajo. Le habían dado la mañana libre para su cita, pero tenía que regresar después de la hora de comida. Comenzó a recoger los folletos y notó que su calendario de citas no estaba.

–¡Ese maldito y escurridizo Slytherin! –exclamó. Ginny la miró inquisitivamente. –¡Me robó mi calendario de citas! –se quejó Hermione. –Ahora no necesitará a Bulstrode para saber cuándo es mi siguiente cita.

Ginny jadeó, pero ayudó a Hermione a recoger los folletos que quedaban. Un Galeón estaba entre ellos.

–Toma, se te cayó esta moneda.

–¡Oh, gracias! –dijo Hermione, sorprendida antes de guardarla.


	6. Nota de la traductora

**Nota de la traductora:**

Supongo que esto debí de haberlo hecho antes considerando que casi estamos entrando a Mayo, pero más vale tarde que nunca cierto? Si alguno de ustedes ha leído alguna de mis traducciones en estos años, supongo que sabe que JAMÁS había tardado tanto en publicar como ha pasado aquí. Y supongo que esas mismas personas sabrán que estudio Arquitectura –una carrera bastante demandante. Estoy en la recta final, justo ahora curso mi último semestre. Desde el semestre pasado, he visto mis tiempos bajar considerablemente a causa de mi tesis. Y es justo esa la razón de mi demora. El poco tiempo que tengo lo uso para dormir o distraerme un poco pintándome las uñas o viendo películas.

…Y tengo otro motivo, y ese supongo que dolerá. _He decidido dejar de traducir_ ( _ **Sigan leyendo! No se asusten todavía!**_ ). Desde hace un par de años, que abandoné mi hábito de leer Dramiones. Incluso creo que lo llegué a comentar cuando traducía, que ya no leía fics nuevos, solo traducía aquellos que cuando los leí en su tiempo me gustaron bastante. He cambiado de gustos y con ello los fics que leo. No, no me ha dejado de gustar Harry Potter (eso jamás sería posible) y sí, aún me emociono releyendo los clásicos como Dormiens o Lija y Terciopelo. Sí, sigo pensando en que Draco y Hermione son perfectos juntos... arreglando unas cosillas. Sino que tal vez perdí el encanto? No sé cómo explicarlo.

En fin, esos fueron mis dos motivos principales. Mi semestre termina en junio, fecha para que espero poder ponerme en marchas forzadas para terminar esta traducción. Porque si hay algo que odio en esta vida, son los fanfics inconclusos. Entonces, a partir de junio podrán ver un capítulo nuevo cada semana o semana y media.

De nueva cuenta, una enorme disculpa y espero que aún estén interesados en leer. Los quiero y nos vemos en junio!

Atte. Nallely


	7. NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA LEER POR FAVOR

Hey!

Primero que nada, debo ofrecerles una disculpa. No era mi intensión dejar la historia en un hiatus tan largo, pero muchas de las cosas que hago no salen como las planeo el 90% del tiempo.

Cuando comencé a traducir este fanfic, mi tiempo no era tan escaso y mi habilidad para administrar mis tareas era espantosa, lo que es nada sorprendente considerando que soy una procrastrinadora. Y también perdí mucho interés sobre los fanfics en general, algo que creo que ya había comentado con anterioridad. Pero dejando mi caótica vida de lado, les tengo una excelente noticia a ustedes que leyeron este fic y si todavía están interesados en hacerlo…

 _ **La lindísima AreRojasDH se ha ofrecido a continuar esta traducción!**_ Entonces ella subirá de nuevo los capítulos que yo ya he subido y continuará con el resto de la traducción. POR FAVOR PASEN A SU PERFIL PARA QUE PUEDAN LEER EL FANFIC!

En serio les pido una disculpa, y espero que estén muy bien.

Nallely


End file.
